El Brillo de una Luciernaga
by vientoaguamarina
Summary: A veces es en la misma obscuridad donde descubrimos nuestro verdadero brillo, al igual que lo hacen las luciérnagas que necesitan de obscuridad para poder brillar con todas sus fuerzas, te invito a descubrir: El Brillo de una luciérnaga... Regalo de cumpleaños para Leonor de Eboli Advertencia, parejas explosivas: Mako&Andy/ Rei&Endy/ Hotaru&Helios/ tequila con Sal
1. Chapter 1

**"El Brillo de una Luciérnaga"**

**Capitulo 1**

**El olor de los sueños**

_"¿a qué huelen los sueños?" Fue la pregunta que le hice a la cumpleañera un par de ocasiones mientras escribía este Fanfic (Creo que la metí en grandes aprietos) Los sueños, para muchos no tienen olor, habrá quien se atreva a decir que carecen de uno ya que son impalpables y etéreos, yo no estoy de acuerdo._

_Cuando nuestros sueños son tan importantes para nosotros no solo cuentan con un olor, también cuentan con colores, texturas y sabores, si alguien no está de acuerdo dígame qué sienten cuando a sus bocas llegan sabores de antaño ¿no han soñado ya con ellos? ¿qué pasa por sus cabezas cuando el aroma de alguien a quien jamás han conocido pero que añoran cruza su nariz? Sé que a más de alguno le habrá pasado, a nuestra protagonista le ocurre así._

_Los invito a descubrir en este capítulo: El olor de los sueños..._

Era el cumpleaños número dieciséis de la pequeña dama. Esa noche se celebraría una fiesta, una en honor de la única heredera de Tokio de Cristal y todo el reino estaba de manteles largos.

Se habían mandado traer las mejores telas para confeccionar el vestido color rosa de la dulce princesa y de su madre. Todas las Senshi estarían presentes dejando de lado sus múltiples actividades para asistir a los eventos que se realizarían durante una semana entera para festejar tan grata fecha.

Ahora que la paz reinaba en la tierra no era necesario seguir peleando. Una justa y bella Reina velaba por el bienestar de todo el planeta tierra al lado de su perfecta familia.

Las Senshi, sus mejores amigas le habían apoyado en la construcción de aquel mundo utópico aunque no estaban más a su lado, al menos no físicamente como ella quisiera. Ahora que no era necesario mantener a un ejercito cerca para velar por la familia real, cada una de ellas había dedicado su tiempo a realizar sus sueños, al menos la mayoría de ellas.

Amy apoyaba al reino y se encargaba de las investigaciones científicas en beneficio de la gente del planeta. Uno de sus mejores logros había sido encontrar la fórmula de la eterna juventud, fórmula que había sido aplicada en la familia real y sus más cercanos súbditos, Amy siempre tenía trabajo por hacer.

Mina se dedicaba a la música por completo, ella interpretaba el himno del Reino y se encargaba de organizar todos los eventos sociales de palacio, era una de las figuras más respetadas en la sociedad, la encargada de ser la bocera oficial del reino.

Makoto se había encargado de organizar los menús para los festejos del cumpleaños de la pequeña dama, tenía una compañía de banquetes y siempre se encargaba de la comida en los festejos de Tokio de cristal.

Rei luego de insistir lo suficiente había conseguido convencer a su mejor amiga de mantener un pequeño ejército entrenado para la protección del Reino. Serena lo consideraba innecesario pero terminó por ceder ante la insistencia de su amiga, eso no podría hacerles ningún mal.

Setsuna cuidaba siempre de la puerta del tiempo, era rara la ocasión en la que se le veía por Tokio de cristal.

Haruka y Michiru llevaban su vida privada muy lejos del Reino pero habían accedido a asistir a tan importante evento mientras Hotaru no se había alejado para nada de Rini, su eterna mejor amiga…

La bella princesa de ojos de rubí se contemplaba ante la media luna del espejo de su habitación. Aquella noche recibiría a sus invitados para dar inicio a la semana de festejos. Portaba uno de sus mejores vestidos, uno rosa con holanes que su madre había mandado hacer con un diseñador exclusivo.

- ¿puedo pasar?- Interrumpe sus pensamientos una hermosa muchacha de ojos amatista y corta melena del color de la noche.

- ¡Hotaru!- se emociona la chica- bienvenida, pasa, pasa. Tenía tanto sin verte

- ¿cómo te fue en tu viaje a Grecia?- pregunta la chica de cabellos negros mientras comienza a peinar los cabellos rosas de su amiga para ayudarle a hacer sus reconocidas coletas.

- De maravilla. Conocí a un chico- cuenta la bella princesa- un chico fabuloso, Hotaru. Hoy lo conocerás

- ¿quién diría que ir a ese viaje al que te obligaron a ir tus padres para aprender sobre los antiguos griegos te sería tan productivo?

- Si, es verdad. Te agradezco por insistirme en que fuera. Si no hubiera sido por tu insistencia jamás lo habría conocido. Aunque me habría encantado que fueras conmigo.

- Le prometí a Rei ir a entrenar con ella a el templo de la nube, no podía fallarle

- No termino por entender la insistencia de Rei en seguir entrenando artes marciales. Ya no es necesario.

- Me gusta hacerlo, además. Pasamos un buen tiempo en Pekín

- ¿quiere decir que Rei ya está en palacio?- Pregunta la chica de cabellos rosas con emoción mientras su peinado está casi terminado.

- Si, en cuanto llegamos tu padre le mandó llamar. Imagino que es para consultarle algunas cosas sobre la seguridad de esta noche- Minimiza la muchacha pelinegra.

- Si, seguramente. Rei Chan es la mejor- halaga la chica de cabellos rosas- espero verla después.

- Seguro la verás. La Reina Serena le pidió que se quedara toda la semana

- ¿y aceptó? Mamá me dijo que Rei se había negado.

- Si, aceptó. Estando en Pekín recibió una carta del Reino, supongo que tu madre puede ser persuasiva cuando se lo propone- sonríe la chica

- Eso es genial. ¿significa que tu también te quedarás?- Interroga emocionada la chica de ojos de rubí.

- Si. Si mi Sensei se queda yo también lo haré.

- ¿ por qué crees que de pronto le haya dado por viajar tanto?- interroga Rini- antes de que viajara a Pekín llevó a una expedición a la India y antes de eso fueron al Congo. Eso me hace estar mucho tiempo lejos de mi mejor amiga

- Deja de preocuparte por esas cosas, Rei Chan dice que nos preocupemos por el aquí y el ahora. Y justo ahora estoy aquí con mi mejor amiga. Disfrutémoslo ¿quieres?

- ¡Si!

Las muchachas se quedaron charlando durante un tiempo más. Rini tenía que contarle sobre sus experiencias en Grecia y Hotaru sobre su entrenamiento en Pekín, tenían mucho de qué hablar, mucho que decir.

Un exquisito banquete coordinado y cocinado por Makoto se servía esa noche sobre la elegante mesa principal en palacio. Los más altos mandatarios habían asistido esa noche: Embajadores, políticos, figuras públicas y claro está: Las sagradas Senshi.

Rini y Hotaru aparecieron entre risas en el comedor cuando las entradas ya se habían servido. La pequeña dama se presentó para saludar a todos los invitados.

Poco después de que la dulce princesa tomara su lugar. Lady Mars apareció en el comedor disculpándose por haber llegado tarde, "un pequeño desperfecto en su vestido de esa noche" fue la justificación que dio la bella mujer que usaba un vestido color rojo con corte sirena, una peineta de fénix en plata pura decoraba su cabello, la elegante mujer tomó su lugar junto a su mejor amiga y confidente: Lady Jupiter.

- Lady Mars, la hora de la cena era a las ocho. Creo que su invitación lo decía claramente- reprende Luna quien portaba un vestido en color negro con amarillo aquella noche.

- Luna, Rei ya explicó que tuvo un desperfecto. No veo por qué tanto escándalo. Solo fueron unos minutos y yo también llegué tarde.

- Pero, Princesa…

- Mi hija tiene razón, Luna. No es para tanto. Rei es la mujer más puntual que he conocido en mi vida y el mundo no terminará por un pequeño retraso- minimiza Serena.

- Dejemos pasar este pequeño incidente- Pide el Rey Endymion- Lady Mars acaba de Instalarse y eso debió haberla retrasado también. No le demos más importancia a esto de lo que merece.

- Estoy de acuerdo, Su majestad- Apoya Artemis ayudando a dar por terminado aquel tema.

Durante la cena Amy habló de sus avances en investigaciones genéticas, estaba muy cerca de descubrir la cura a algunas de las enfermedades degenerativas que aun luego de tantos años seguían aquejando a la humanidad.

Se habló de la perfecta paz que imperaba en todo Tokio de Cristal y de su maravillosa y humana Reina, luego de ello y de la deliciosa cena dio siguió el baile de gala con el que se daba inicio oficialmente al ciclo de festejos.

El Rey y la Reina abrieron el baile al son de un vals cortesía de Michiru Kaioh y Haruka Tenoh. Mina se les unió sacando a bailar a uno de los diplomáticos que venía de Europa. Amy se retiró a conversar con Luna y Artemis a un lugar menos ruidoso en el salón, aunque una de ellas, la más joven había decidido salir a contemplar la noche estrellada. Se sentó en una banca sonriéndole a las estrellas. De pronto un suave olor a sal de mar, a mediterráneo impregnó su olfato, recordaba perfectamente ese olor, un par de años atrás había viajado a Atenas junto a su Sensei para entrenar junto a ella y el aroma del Mediterráneo se quedó tatuado en ella desde ese entonces, aquel aroma la hacía sonreír…

- Cualquiera quisiera saber qué hay en sus pensamientos, señorita- La muchacha se sobresaltó observándolo con los ojos bien abiertos- lo lamento ¿la he asustado? no quise hacerlo, es solo que… la vi tan sumida en sus pensamientos, tan perdida en las estrellas que no pude evitar acercarme a charlar con usted…

Hotaru se giró para encontrarse con un guapo muchacho con cabellos blancos y de hermosos ojos del color del sol. La forma en la que lo miró la asustó haciéndola ponerse de pie. Jamás había visto tanta luz en una mirada.

- ¿quién es usted?

- Mi nombre es Helios Paraskevópulos- se presenta educado el joven de ojos dorados inclinándose ante la muchacha- ¿y el suyo?

- ¡Hotaru!- gritó Rini desde el arco del salón principal agitando su mano y corriendo hacia donde estaba su amiga- Hotaru, que gran coincidencia ¡lo has conocido!

- ¿a quién?- se inquieta la chica de ojos amatista

- a Helios, mi novio- explica Rini- Helios, ella es Hotaru, mi mejor amiga. La chica de la que te hablé. Mis dos personas favoritas están aquí, en esta noche especial. Ven, Helios, quiero presentarte con mamá y papá, creo que les encantarás.

La chica de cabellos rosados tiró del brazo del alto muchacho haciéndolo entrar al salón de nueva cuenta, Hotaru se quedó un par de segundos más en la banca, contemplando la noche obscura.

Cerca del balcón Makoto y Rei charlaban, al parecer la castaña estaba teniendo bastante diversión a expensas de su vieja amiga.

- No te creo nada, Rei Hino- se burla la castaña moviendo un poco el peinado de la pelinegra en la parte del cuello- ¿segura que fue con el vestido tu problema?

- Ya te lo dije, el cierre de mi vestido se atascó- explicó la chica de ojos amatista incómoda por el tono de aquella pregunta.

- ¿y eso que traes en el cuello?- inquisitiva interroga la chica de cabellos castaños - ¿fue consecuencia de tu problema con el vestido?

- No, fue un accidente durante los entrenamientos en Pekín- explica la pelinegra volviendo a acomodar su cabello que curiosamente esa noche estaba recogido en un moño que caía del lado izquierdo de su rostro, ocultando una parte de su cuello.

- Vamos, a todas nos pasan "accidentes"- minimiza la castaña- A Andrew y a mí más a menudo de lo que deberíamos pero…

- Sensei- llamó una suave voz a las espaldas de ambas mujeres, era Hotaru.

Rei amenazó con la mirada a su amiga para que no continuara la charla, Makoto pareció entender.

- ¿qué ocurre?

- Sensei, quisiera Retirarme. Estoy agotada por el viaje y la verdad los eventos sociales como estos no son lo mío.

Una mirada comprensiva se posó en el rostro de la mayor de ambas pelinegras. En el tiempo que había compartido con Hotaru había aprendido a quererla y apreciarla tal vez como la hija que nunca había tenido.

- Yo también me retiraré- El itinerario de mañana comienza bastante temprano y será mejor descansar, igual estoy agotada por el viaje.

- ¿se van tan temprano? Pero si no es ni media noche aun- reclama la alta castaña.

- Despídenos de los demás ¿quieres? Te veremos mañana- se despide educada la heredera del poder de Marte.

Rei salió de aquél salón acompañada de su pupila. Ambas mujeres parecidas y tan distintas. Algunas miradas se posaban sobre ellas, su belleza era cautivadora y misteriosa. Algunos invitados maldijeron por lo bajo al perder la oportunidad de invitar a bailar a una u otra mujer.

Afuera estaba obscuro. Por alguna razón la luna había decidido no mostrarse y solo algunas estrellas podían verse en el cielo, todo era obscuridad.

Hotaru había tomado un largo baño luego de salir de aquella fiesta. Esperaba poder dormir de un solo tajo, estaba cansada y lo único que deseaba era dormir y no pensar en nada, se equivocaba….

_Una bella muchachita de cabellos negros se encontraba vestida con su haori y una hakama roja, clásico vestuario de una miko mientras estaba en guardia con su katana ante una mujer muy parecida a ella pero evidentemente algunos años mayor pero no menos bella. La mayor de ellas atacaba a la menor con ferocidad mientras la muchacha se defendía, los gritos al aire "el codo más arriba" "en guardia" resonaban en el patio de aquel templo, Rei Hino no se caracterizaba por ser una maestra fácil, pero si como la mejor en todo el reino. Un último ataque de la maestra se detuvo al estar a unos milímetros del cuello de la estudiante._

_- estas distraída hoy, Hotaru- regaña la de cabellos largos_

_- Lo lamento Sensei- se apena la chica mientras la instructora le entrega ambas katanas- no volverá a pasar._

_- Esto es un entrenamiento, Hotaru. Pero en la batalla no puedes dudar ni distraerte, te costaría la vida- regaña la maestra que ve la pena en el rostro de la alumna, eso la hace disminuir la seriedad en su entrecejo.- Recoge todo, iré a darme un baño. _

_- Si…_

_La apenada muchacha se queda a solas mientras recoge las Katanas y los demás objetos de entrenamiento pero de pronto todo obscurece en el patio de aquel templo y ella se gira para encontrar la causa._

_Una luz resplandeciente invade aquel lugar y Hotaru se gira para ver de qué se trata. Nada la preparó para lo que se encontró:_

_Un hermoso Pegaso de blancas alas la observaba con unos luminosos ojos dorados, dorados como el mismo sol._

_Hotaru no pudo evitar acercarse al bello animal y acariciarlo, acariciarlo primero con curiosidad y luego con emoción, había algo en ese bello ser que la maravillaba, que la hechizaba y eso le daba miedo y alegría._

_- ¿por qué me haces sentir así, Pegaso?- Pregunta la chica al animal que no le contesta, solo la observa. Hotaru se abrazó al lomo del bello animal que le transmitía tanta paz, olía a sueños, olía a dulce y también olía a mar…_

_El animal por toda respuesta acarició el rostro de la chica con suavidad. Era una caricia casta pero que despertaba en ella los más insospechados sentimientos y emociones..._

- Hotaru, Hotaru. Despierta- insistía una voz chillona que movía a la joven dormida.

- ¿Rini?- logró articular la chica de cabello negro que despertaba de un profundo sueño- ¿qué haces aquí?

- te quedaste dormida, debes venir muy cansada de tu viaje. No podía despertarte.

- ¿qué hora es? No escuché el despertador

- No te preocupes, no es tan tarde. Pero te perdiste el desayuno

- ¿qué? ¿pasan de las ocho?

- si, pero no hay problema. Pedí que te trajeran el desayuno para que pudieras arreglarte, el vuelo saldrá en una hora del patio central

- ¿el vuelo?

- ¿acaso no leíste el itinerario?- regaña la chica de ojos rubí- Hoy iremos a Okinawa, pasaremos el día en la isla

- Rini, es que yo no he arreglado nada para…

- no te preocupes. Supuse que Ni Rei ni tu tendían tiempo de empacar así que me les he adelantado y días antes de su llegada fui a hacer algunas compras. Solo debes desayunar y estar lista en una hora en el patio central ¿de acuerdo?

Hotaru asintió sonriente

- te veo más tarde.- Prometió la princesa de cabellos rosas tras besar la mejilla de su amiga y salir corriendo de su habitación.

Hotaru se quedó a solas sentada sobre su cama y se puso de pie para desperezarse. Cuando caminó hacia el tocador se percató de que sus ropas de entrenamiento mojadas por el sudor y su katana estaban sobre la silla. Recordaba perfectamente no haber desempacado al llegar a palacio, llegaron con el tiempo medido para prepararse para el baile y antes de salir de Pekín ella misma se había asegurado de tener toda su ropa limpia y en perfecto orden. Luego caminó más de cerca hacia aquellas ropas, entre su Haori y su Hakama encontró una pluma blanca y larga, no era una pluma de ave pues medía tal vez treinta o cuarenta centímetros, solo una imagen vino a su cabezal de pronto aquel aroma…

- Pegaso….

**Wiiii**

**siendo oficialmente en tierras tapatías 25 de Mayo, damos inicio a las celebraciones de cumpleaños de cierto fénix miembro de un clan Honorario, mi amiga "Leonor de Eboli"**

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Amigaaa! no hay mañanitas pero si revisas tus sueños esta noche encontrarás a un Endy Desnudo cortesía del apenado Garuda y del considerado Helios ¡disfrútalo!**

**Milagrosamente este no es un fic "Rei&Darien" (Aunque no prometo no meterlos haciendo travesuras en la historia) sino un "Helios&Hotaru" que es una pareja que nos agradó mucho a la cumpleañera y a mi a partir del final de "La logia del Caos" y un día que no tenía mucho que hacer y si mucho por crear vino a mi cabecita la idea de este minific para festejar a una de mis amigas más queridas.**

**Esta historia consta de 3 capítulos y como justa amiga que soy publicaré un capitulo mensualmente (cada día 25) para solidarizarnos con el regalo de cumpleaños de mi querida amiga Made que también cumple años en Mayo, así que espero Lady Phoenix, Mademoiselle Rosseau y todos los que leen me tengan paciencia porque esta es una pareja nueva, espero hacerlo con dignidad.**

**¡Nos vemos en un mes!**


	2. Okinawa

**El Brillo de una Luciérnaga**

**Capitulo 2**

**"Okinawa"**

Enfundada en un Kimono negro con grabados en rojo y dorado, la más bella guerrera que alguna vez hubiera representado a Marte caminaba por los pasillos de palacio de regreso a sus habitaciones. Había tenido una larga junta con la reina Serena y se disponía a preparar todo para continuar con la agenda del día.

- Lady Mars

- Luna- llama la mujer de ojos amatista que detiene su paso muy a su pesar, parece tener prisa- ¿por qué me llamas con tanta formalidad? Siempre me has llamado Rei

- ¿de qué hablaba con la Reina, Lady Mars?

- No es de tu incumbencia

- Estaba muy interesada en hablar con usted a primera hora- recelosa dice la mujer de ojos azules- ¿qué podía urgir tanto?

- eso es entre la Reina y yo, luna. A nadie más le concierne- responde indiferente la pelinegra que da media vuelta para seguir su camino, el tiempo corría y debía estar lista para partir

- Al parecer a la reina y a Usted les sigue concerniendo el mismo tipo de cosas… ¿verdad?

- No me gusta el tono en que me lo dices, ¿a qué te refieres?- encara la pelinegra.

- ¿de verdad no lo sabe? No creí que el mentir fuera uno de sus defectos, Lady Mars.

- Deja de jugar. Si deseas decirme algo, solo hazlo, sin rodeos.

La mujer de cabellos ondulados miró desafiante a la pelinegra frente a ella y estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando una voz masculina le interrumpió.

- Luna

- Artemis

- te he estado buscando, debemos estar en el patio central en unos minutos- murmuró el de cabellos blancos.

- Pero es que…Lady Mars y yo estamos teniendo una charla importante

- la tendrán en Okinawa, estaremos todo el día allí, incluso pasaremos una noche allá. Seguro en ese tiempo podrán hablar de lo que sea que te parezca tan importante. Ahora debemos irnos. La Reina debe estar esperándote.

Luna no dijo nada y dio media vuelta sin despedirse. Artemis y Rei se quedaron frente a frente en silencio.

- Me da gusto que estés de regreso, Rei. Anoche no tuvimos oportunidad de hablar.- Amable menciona hombre de cabellos blancos.

- Hotaru y yo regresamos agotadas de Pekín, fue un viaje bastante largo. Nos retiramos temprano a nuestras habitaciones a dormir.

- Lo supongo. Siempre he admirado esa perseverancia tuya en continuar entrenando a pesar de no tener enemigos hace siglos. Le he insistido a la Neo Reina Serena hasta el cansancio para que haga lo mismo, pero no lo considera necesario ahora que la paz impera en la galaxia entera.

- Siempre hay que estar preparado, Artemis. Además, entrenar es bueno para el espíritu

- Solo lamento no verles tan seguido tanto a Hotaru como a ti como les veía antes. Últimamente te la pasas viajando por todo el mundo para entrenar en nuevos lugares ¿cuánto duraron en Pekín Hotaru y tú?

- Un mes, Artemis. Había mucho que aprender en aquel lugar y nos hubiéramos quedado más tiempo si la Reina no hubiera insistido en que asistiéramos a los festejos de cumpleaños de la pequeña dama.

- Antes de eso pasaste una larga temporada en la India- recuerda a tono de reclamo el pálido hombre.

- Buscaba encontrarme a mí misma.

- ¿lo conseguiste?

- No me gustó lo que encontré…por eso decidí seguir entrenando. El control de la mente sobre el cuerpo es lo más importante, Artemis. No hay nada que la mente no pueda controlar.

- Claro que lo hay, Rei- rebate el diplomático- eso es el corazón. El corazón nunca podrá ser controlado por la mente ni por nadie.

Un dejo de tristeza apareció en la mirada amatista de la fuerte guerrera, quien no le conociera sospecharía que aquellas palabras le habían calado hondo.

- Si…tal vez tengas razón en ello

- ¿te ocurre algo?

- Nada, es solo que…es tarde. Debo alistarme, te veré en el patio central en unos minutos. Me dio gusto volver a verte.

- Tal vez podamos tener una charla más extensa, hay algunas cosas de las que quisiera hablarte

- Por supuesto, Artemis. Como tu lo has dicho en Okinawa tendremos tiempo de sobra, ahora debo darme prisa, hasta más tarde.

Rei no esperó la respuesta del hombre de cabellos blancos, no quiso ser cuestionada ni quiso seguir dando rienda a lo que su mente le traía. Mejor era ocuparse, mejor era no pensar.

El viaje transcurrió sin el menor contratiempo. La nave imperial llegó a Naha en la prefectura de Okinawa mucho antes de lo imaginado. Ello debido a las dotes tecnológicas de Amy quien había conseguido que el Reino contara con naves diez veces más veloces de lo que la humanidad hubiera podido imaginar alguna vez.

La Neo Reina Serena tenía un cariño especial por aquel lugar en especial. Había viajado allí muchos siglos atrás y se había quedado prendada de tanta belleza por lo que había mandado construir un palacio de verano para ella y su familia muy parecido al palacio Shuri pero con las comodidades tecnológicas que ellos requirieran.

El cuidado y administración del palacio estaba en manos del general Sokon Ryu, Un reconocido guerrero leal al imperio que era un hombre de más de dos metros de estatura e imponente como una muralla, Su rostro era serio y sus profundos ojos café eran un misterio para muchos, portaba una barba perfectamente cortada que encadenaba su boca y había quienes decían que tenía raíces árabes, aun así arrancaba un par de suspiros a la mayoría de las mujeres que le conocían. Quien no le conociera podría pensar que era un hombre duro y peligroso, pero para aquellos allegados al gigante, Sokon Ryu era uno de los hombres más buenos y nobles en todo el Reino.

- Bienvenidos a Naha, su majestad- Saludó formal el alto hombre de cabellos castaños- Princesa, espero que pase una feliz estadía en su palacio.

- Gracias, Sokon. Estoy segura de que así será. Este lugar es el paraíso en la tierra- Se emociona la chica de coletas rosadas.

- Sus maletas serán llevadas a cada una de sus habitaciones. Hay un sinfín de actividades pero estas son a partir del medio día comenzando con un banquete en honor de la princesa. Por lo que tienen la mañana libre para recorrer el palacio o nadar en la playa que hoy tiene un clima excelente.

- Me parece perfecto. Necesito Broncearme un poco- asegura la rubia joven de vestido naranja que ya tenía listo el bronceador solar en mano.

- Eso nos da el tiempo necesario para coordinar la seguridad en el palacio- agrega Rei- General Ryu. Usted y yo nos pondremos de acuerdo para revisar los puntos claves en la isla y…

- No, no y no. Rei- Interviene la mujer de largas coletas rubias- No has venido aquí a trabajar. Te lo prohíbo. Quiero que todos pasemos un buen tiempo como amigos y familia y no como súbditos y jerarcas. Por eso hemos venido aquí. Estoy segura que el general Sokon tiene todo bajo control ¿no es así?

- Así es, su majestad. Pero si Lady Mars desea revisarlo yo con gusto…

- con gusto nada. Si me entero que cualquiera de ustedes se atreve a contradecir mis órdenes tendremos problemas y hablo en serio. - amenaza seria la reina rubia- Ahora todo mundo vaya a tomar el sol y divertirse. Nos veremos en el comedor más tarde.

La comitiva se dispersó de prisa en el patio de aquel palacio. Algunos habían ido a desempacar mientras otros se habían decidido por ir directamente a la playa, entre ellos los Reyes, Hotaru, Rini y Makoto, Helios se les unió poco después. Rei lo hizo al final.

- Rei Hino, no pretenderás tomar el sol de esa forma ¿verdad?- Regaña Makoto que se quitaba el vestido de playa para mostrar su bikini color verde.

- Estoy bien así.

- Hotaru, vamos a nadar- invita la princesa a su amiga, hace demasiado calor- suplica la muchacha a la pelinegra invitándola a salir de la carpa que habían puesto para la familia real y sus invitados en la playa

- ¿por qué no van Helios y tu?- invita la seria muchacha de cabellos cortos- no me apetece nadar ahora

- anda, por favor- pide haciendo un mohín la chica de ojos rubí- por mi cumpleaños.

- Es que…

- Anda, Hotaru- invita Rei- Has entrenado muy duro los últimos meses. Te hará bien divertirte un poco

La joven no muy convencida se quitó el short y la playera de resaque que llevaba sobre el bañador. Bajo este se encontraba un pequeño bikini negro con un broche de libélula en el escote del pecho y dos más en las caderas, en las orillas del traje había unas pequeñas bandas moradas que contrastaban con la blancura de la piel de la bella muchacha. Para casi ninguno fue perceptible la sorpresa en los ojos de los guardias y uno que otro caballero que iba con el grupo aquella mañana. Instantes después, ambas amigas corrieron a sumergirse en las transparentes aguas del mar y riendo como dos niñas pequeñas.

- Nuestra hija luce feliz ¿verdad, querido?

- definitivamente mejor idea no pudiste tener, Serena- halaga el Rey- Despreocuparnos del mundo entero para pasar un tiempo alejados de todo es lo que a todos nos venía haciendo falta.

- Gracias, querido. Me encanta hacerlos felices- regresa la rubia Reina- Rei ¿de verdad no pretendes quitarte eso? Hace demasiado calor aquí para que estés con tu vestido de playa.

-Es lo mismo que yo llevo insistiéndole, Serena. No estamos en el palacio Real

- Bien…-termina por rendirse la guerrera de Marte que muy a su pesar se deshace del largo y fresco vestido playero para mostrar el sensual traje de baño rojo que usaba debajo.

Era un traje que le quedaba perfecto en su curvilínea silueta, aunque era algo que la guerrera jamás hubiera aceptado usar. Tenía un escote profundo al frente y en la espalda un estampado de un fénix al vuelo en la parte baja del traje. Solo Makoto pudo darse cuenta de la expresión del Rey al observar a la perfecta joven que se puso los lentes de sol inmediatamente intentando evitar el contacto visual con cualquiera en esa playa.

- Me encanta tu traje, Rei. Es muy sensual- aplaude la castaña

- Si, es precioso- halaga la misma Reina

- No fue mi idea, fue idea de la misma Rini. Ella hizo las compras para Hotaru y para mi porque sabía que no tendríamos tiempo de hacerlas- explica Rei con dificultad.

- Debo felicitar a Rini y pedirle que me ayude con mis compras. Mi traje no es la mitad de bello que el de cualquiera de ustedes- chilla la Reina de coletas como una pequeña adolescente.

- Pero usted es una Reina, no puede lucir como una mujerzuela- Interviene la voz de luna que llega acompaña de Artemis y Mina

- ¡Luna!- regaña la rubia

- El traje de Rei no es de una mujerzuela- defiende Makoto- Es solo que no cualquiera podría lucirlo de tal forma, tu por ejemplo, Luna. Dudo que te vieras igual de bien con algo así puesto. A mi amiga y a Hotaru se les notan los resultados de seguir entrenando, ¿sabes, Rei? Deberías de abrir un gimnasio para que más mujeres del Reino pudieran lucir como tu.

- Ay si, Yo me uno- se emociona Mina- Ni mis clases de pilates dan los resultados que a ti tu entrenamiento, Rei.

- Andrew se volvería loquito, loquito...aunque ya lo vuelvo- presume la castaña- pero no me vendría mal que me dieras unas cuantas clases para reafirmar algunas partes

- Las artes marciales no son para eso, chicas- Refunfuña la pelinegra

- Su majestad, el general Ryu le manda llamar. Desea consultarle algunas cosas sobre el banquete de hoy.

- Claro, voy en seguida- se resigna Serena poniéndose su bata de gasa rosa sobre el traje de baño blanco con listones rosados.- ¿vamos, querido?

- por supuesto- caballeroso y educado como siempre acepta el Rey Endymion ofreciendo su brazo a la Reina y la pareja real junto con Artemis y Luna se retiran.

- Que envidia me dan Rini y Hotaru- chilla la antigua guerrera de Venus

- ¿nos les unimos?- ofrece la castaña y la rubia acepta.

No mucho tiempo después Rei y Helios son los únicos que se encuentran en aquella carpa a la orilla del mar. Curiosamente ninguno dice nada, hasta que Rei se decide a romper el silencio.

- Helios…- nombra la pelinegra con seriedad sin levantarse de su camastro

- ¿si, Lady Mars?

- Llámame Rei

- Dígame, Rei

- Tengo algo que preguntarte. ¿prefieres que te llame Helios o "Pegaso"?

- Usted…me recuerda- sorprendido murmura el muchacho de ojos dorados.

- ¿por qué la sorpresa?

- Ni la Reina, ni las Senshi, incluso Rini…nadie me había recordado.

- No soy ninguna de ellas. Puedo ver lo que otros no y puedo recordar cosas que… tal vez no debería recordar.- explica la seria mujer de cabello negro

- Cuando partí, dejé en la mente de todas ustedes una ilusión, la ilusión de haber vivido solo un sueño. No deseaba que se atormentaran con batallas peleadas ni con nada más

- Me he preparado lo suficiente para distinguir los sueños de la realidad, Helios

- Lady Mars, le suplico no diga nada. Yo Mismo le contaré a Rini…

- ¿con qué fin has aparecido en nuestras vidas? ¿hay un enemigo asechando la paz de Tokio de cristal?

- No, Señora…En absoluto- responde el joven de ojos dorados.

- ¿puedo confiar en ti, Helios?

- Claro que si, Lady Mars. Le juro que la paz del Reino no está siendo amenazada por nada.

- ¿y la de Hotaru?

El joven de cabellos blancos se quedó sorprendido ante aquella pregunta directa de la guerrera de fuego.

- Los vi anoche, en los jardines- cuenta la mujer de pupilas amatista- Para muchos, Hotaru es una guerrera más. Una chica huérfana que tiene que cumplir con un destino trágico que se repite una y otra vez.

- Pero no para usted ¿no es así, Lady Mars?

- No. No para mí. Mucho cuidado con jugar con sus sentimientos- Amenaza ella- Hotaru es para mí la hija que nunca tuve y no voy a permitir que nadie juegue con ella, ni siquiera al guardián de los sueños…

Rei se puso de pie tomando sus cosas. De repente no tenía tantas ganas de tomar el sol y se fue dejando solo al joven de ojos dorados. Después de todo, algo le decía que ya había visto aquella escena cientos de veces.

Hotaru, luego de nadar un poco se retiró a sus habitaciones para prepararse para el banquete vespertino. El clima era cálido y su amiga le había conseguido un hermoso vestido tipo túnica en color lila con unas sandalias a juego para aquel evento. Rini Había pensado en todo.

Iba un poco tarde y debía apresurarse. No quería que Luna le llamara la atención y no era correcto llegar retrasada a un evento oficial, sabía que su sensei también la reñiría si llegase tarde, aunque parecía estar bastante ocupada en ese momento en el extremo opuesto del palacio con ¿el Rey?

Sabía que no era correcto espiar. Pero ambos parecían estar discutiendo sobre algo demasiado importante, algo que seguro no le concernía pero de lo que su curiosidad no podía dejar de averiguar y se escondió detrás de uno de los pilares de palacio para escuchar mejor.

- Cinco minutos es lo único que te pido, Rei- le gritaba Endymion a la mujer ante él que portaba un vestido negro que caía graciosamente sobre su silueta perfecta, tenía motivos de fuego con un fénix atravesando la tela y su cabello seguía recogido de lado en una linda coleta larga sujeta con un broche rojo.

- No tengo cinco minutos, Endymion. Mucho menos para ti- recalcaba la seria mujer que intentaba seguir su camino pero el Rey se lo impidió.

- Necesitamos hablar. Yo necesito decirte…

- No hay nada que usted tenga que decirme que pueda importarme, su majestad.

- Sabes que lo hay, Rei. - asegura el soberano deteniendo ambas muñecas de la guerrera Marte y aprisionándola contra la pared, pegando su cuerpo al de ella.

Hotaru ve como su maestra y tutora se libra de aquel agarre con evidente molestia dando una patada en una zona bastante sensible en cualquier caballero, una fuerte bofetada le siguió después.

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted. Creí habérselo dejado muy claro el día de ayer. Y si no tiene nada más que decir…debo ir a cumplir mis deberes

La guerrera de Saturno se escondió aun más detrás de aquel pilar y esperó a ver pasar a su maestra. El Rey a pesar del evidente dolor tarda solo un par de segundos en decidir seguir a la mujer de cabello negro y sale corriendo tras de ella, Hotaru aprovechó eso para salir del lado contrario a ambos perdiéndose en uno de los pasillos, para su mala suerte el palacio de verano no era un lugar pequeño y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de su tutora y el Rey se dio cuenta que estaba perdida.

- maldición- gruñó la muchacha al estar en aquel laberinto de pasillos sin encontrarse con nadie

- ¿usted también se ha perdido?

- Joven Paraskevópulos.

- Hotaru ¿verdad?- educado llama el joven de ojos dorados

La muchacha lo observó como quien mira a un fantasma e intentó alejarse, salir corriendo.

- Por favor, no se vaya. Yo también me he perdido, tal vez podríamos encontrar el comedor juntos ¿no lo cree?- Los instintos de Hotaru le gritaban que huyera, pero otra parte de ella le dijo que no debía ser grosera y debía hacer compañía al pobre joven, por lo que asintió y caminó a su lado para buscar juntos el comedor- ayer no pudimos charlar

- Es que…Mi sensei y yo llegamos de un largo viaje. Veníamos agotadas…

- ¿ También viajaron a Grecia?- se interesa el joven, Hotaru niega con la cabeza.

- Fuimos a Pekín, al templo de la nube a practicar artes marciales.

- ¿de verdad? Creí que nadie practicaba ya esas cosas. Hace tanto que el mundo no está en peligro

- No es sobre peligro o no- defiende seria la joven de cabellos cortos.- Mi Sensei dice que siempre hay que estar preparados para todo.

- ¿así que todas las senshi siguen entrenando?

- En mayor o menor medida- explica Hotaru- aunque para mi Sensei es algo de tiempo completo

- Y tu decidiste hacer lo mismo- deduce el joven griego

- Mi Sensei dice que es bueno para mí, fortalece mi carácter y me ayuda a tener autocontrol

- No luces como el tipo de chica que tenga problemas de carácter.

La muchacha no respondió a aquel comentario, no consideró adecuado hablar de Sailor Saturn y el poder de la destrucción.

- Imagino que Lady Mars es tu sensei ¿verdad?

- Así es- respondió animada la muchacha- en los últimos años ella ha sido mi familia y ha velado por mi

- ahora comprendo

- ¿disculpa?

- que tienes una excelente Sensei. Le importas mucho

- ¿cómo lo sabe?

- Solo lo sé. Soy bueno para identificar personas y ver lo que hay en su interior

- ¿de verdad?

Helios asintió

- ¿y qué ve usted en mi?

- Muchas sombras, mucha obscuridad- explica el chico haciendo que Hotaru frunza el ceño con aquellas palabras

- Que forma tan amable de describirme- se indigna la chica adelantándose un par de pasos.

- No, no..lo que quise decir es…

- Descuide. No importa- seca contesta la muchacha- si no le importa prefiero seguir buscando el comedor yo sola.

A Hotaru no le interesaba mucho continuar aquella charla, no por las palabras de aquel muchacho sino por lo que su sola presencia le hacía sentir. Eso era más de lo que podía controlar en ese momento.

El banquete vespertino culminó hasta muy entrada la noche, cualquiera hubiera dicho que los festejos continuaron sin inconveniente alguno, pero no fue así.

Durante toda la tarde, el general Sokon Ryu estuvo muy atento de Lady Mars y de lo que esta necesitara. La copa de vino tinto de la bella guerrera jamás estuvo vacía gracias a las cortesías del agraciado hombre. Aunque eso no pareció agradarle a todo mundo.

Algunas personas comentaron lo adecuado que sería que por fin luego de tantos años de soltería Lady Mars decidiera dar una oportunidad a un hombre tan guapo y respetable como el general Sokon Ryu, aunque no todos pensaban igual, al menos de eso es de lo que pudo percatarse Lady Saturn cuando al pensar que nadie lo observaba el mismo Rey Endymion mandó llamar al reconocido hombre y poco después el serio general salió del evento sin que nadie le volviera a ver el resto de la noche, aunque no por eso Lady Mars estuvo sola y eso si pareció molestar al Rey porque luego de ver que Lady Mars aceptara acompañar a un famoso pianista del Reino a charlar a uno de los balcones, El Rey arrojó su copa al suelo y salió soltando maldiciones, solo Hotaru pudo percatarse de ello ya que todos los demás estaban ocupados en sus propios asuntos.

Durante la cena Helios aprovechó un momento para contarle a Rini sobre su verdadera identidad y sincerarse con el Rey y la Neo Reina. Ninguno de ellos puso la menor queja y felicitaron a la dulce princesa por su sabia elección.

Aquella noche todos dormían en el palacio de verano, o es mejor decir casi todos...

El guardián de los sueños tenía la libertad de poder irrumpir en los sueños de cualquiera que durmiera. Se había prometido no hacerlo sin alguna buena razón, pero…al diablo. Necesitaba hacerlo.

El pasillo de los sueños era un lugar claro e iluminado. Cada sueño se separaba del otro, generalmente. Eran puertas individuales, sueños independientes que debían resguardarse.

A través de los sueños puedes conocer bien a las personas, descubrir sus anhelos, sus más obscuros y profundos deseos….

_Los sueños de las personas en aquel castillo no eran cosa interesante, al menos no todos:_

_La bella y feliz Neo reina Serena soñaba con un mundo de pastelillos y dulces, un mundo con caramelos y nubes con sabores, tal vez podría asimilarse aquel lugar en la mente de la rubia mujer a la casa de la bruja de Hansel y Gretel. Era interesante lo que podían soñar las personas._

_Lady Venus soñaba con un mundo de fama y reconocimiento. Un concierto con todo el reino aclamando su talento. Interesante…_

_Los sueños de Lady Jupiter era mejor no visitarlos. Eran demasiado privados y demasiado atrevidos para entrar en ellos. Manzanas verdes y corbatas de seda eran parte del escenario. Sus sueños eran demasiado intensos y prefirió seguir de largo. No había nada ahí para él._

_Por error entró en los sueños de Lady Mars. Había algo de similar con la puerta que deseaba pero no entendió el porqué. Lo que vio dentro de ellos le confundió bastante pero también le despejó muchas dudas, tal vez luego lo revisaría a fondo. Ahora no._

_Tortuosos sueños invadían a Luna, sueños del pasado y sueños del presente, sueños que no la dejaban tranquila, sueños que nadie desearía tener: Pesadillas._

_Los sueños del Rey Endymion se asemejaban mucho a una pesadilla. Mucho sufrimiento había en ellos pero también mucha desesperación, necesidad y deseo. En ellos encontró a alguien que no esperaría ver, pero tal vez lo mejor era no inmiscuirse mucho._

_Y luego de tanto buscar, ahí estaba_:

_Un bosque obscuro en medio de la noche, vaya lugar para elegir ir en un sueño. Una jovencita vestida totalmente de negro caminaba cubierta por una capa negra con el fondo morado. La chica no temía a la noche ni a la obscuridad; era raro ver que le temiera a cosas que no le temerían otras personas y ser valiente ante tantas otras, esa muchacha era un enigma._

_Un millar de luciérnagas comenzaron a brillar alrededor de la muchacha, ella disfrutaba con aquella luz, con aquellos animalitos y comenzó a reír, reír con una risa cristalina que hizo que su corazón latiera acelerado, una risa que le robaría el corazón a cualquier hombre, pero sobre todo a él._

_- ¿qué hace usted aquí?-interroga Hotaru que se encuentra con aquel muchacho paralizado viéndola escondido desde un árbol._

_- Lady Saturn…es usted misma la que me ha llamado a sus sueños- mintió Helios._

_- ¿yo?- Se sonroja ella_

_- Si…usted- apoya su premisa el joven de ojos dorados al ver que ella dudó- ¿no es verdad que piensas en mi, Hotaru?_

_Hotaru se sonrojó aun más con aquellas palabras, algo había de cierto tal vez en eso que la hizo sentir descubierta._

_- Esto es un sueño, Hotaru. No tienes porque temer a tus sueños…_

_- yo no debería soñar con usted…_

_- Por favor, permíteme quedarme contigo- suplica sincero el guardián de los sueños ofreciendo su brazo- permíteme acompañarte_

_- ¿por qué yo?_

_- Porque tú eres distinta, Hotaru…eres como ellas- Explica el muchacho señalando a las bellas luciérnagas._

_- ¿Cómo ellas?_

_- Si, como ellas… tienes un brillo insospechable en medio de la obscuridad. Eres la única que eres capaz de brillar ante lo peor, ante lo más atemorizante…Por favor…déjame quedarme…iremos a donde tú quieras, haré lo que tú me digas._

_Hotaru no dijo mucho, pero asintió y aceptó el brazo gentil del alto muchacho, a fin de cuentas ¿a quién podría afectarle un sueño?  
_

- Hotaru, Hotaru. Despierta- le insistía una voz enérgica mientras empujaba un poco sacándola de aquel bello sueño.

- ¿Rei?- murmura la chica aun algo aletargada- ¿qué hora es?

- Es tarde, van a dar las seis ¿por qué no te has despertado?- Regaña seria la Sailor de Marte mientras busca en el armario de la joven sus ropas deportivas. No se había dado cuenta, pero Rei también vestía pantalones y zapatos deportivos aquella mañana, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta lateral cubriendo su cuello como el día anterior. Ella no solía peinarse así.

- ¿por qué nos despertamos tan temprano? Seguro todos en palacio duermen- refunfuña la chica

- Hotaru, tenemos entrenamiento todos los días a las seis de la mañana. Deberías de estar lista ya. Nos brincaremos el desayuno

- ¿entrenaremos aun en vacaciones?

- Para los demás son vacaciones, para nosotras no. Tenemos mucho por hacer

- Pero, Sensei- se queja la joven que contra su voluntad se pone de pie y comienza a vestirse- ¿no podemos darnos un respiro?

- ¿respiro?- se voltea la mujer de largos cabellos a observar a la chica que terminaba de ponerse los tenis- Hotaru, esto no es un juego. Cuando hablamos de tu entrenamiento estuviste de acuerdo en lo duro que sería, además… yo también necesito despejar mi mente.

La joven prefirió no decir nada. Era algo bastante raro el ver a Rei Hino perturbada por algo, debía ser algo grave e importante para que pudiera afectar, aunque fuera un poco a la dama del hielo.

Algo parecía haber inquietado mucho a Rei la noche anterior ya que la hizo correr quince kilómetros a la orilla de la playa y nadar por casi una hora. Cuando el "calentamiento" hubo terminado, ambas practicaron su aprendizaje en el templo de la nube, la distracción de Lady Mars debió de ser bastante porque en un movimiento inesperado Lady Saturn logró derribar a su maestra, eso dio por terminado el entrenamiento.

Por la tarde habrían de abandonar Okinawa y volar de regreso a Tokio de cristal.

Aquella noche tendrían una velada más en honor de la pequeña dama. Lady Venus en coalición con Lady Neptune se las había arreglado para organizar una noche de recitales a cargo de varias de las figuras de la música más reconocidas del Reino.

En el palco de honor de la familia real se encontraba la princesa junto con sus amigos más cercanos, entre ellos las Senshi.

La rubia Reina usaba un vestido vaporoso de encajes en color crema mientras su hija uno color rosa pastel. El Rey igual que Helios vestían frac sencillos pero quienes lucían despampanantes eran las viejas amigas y consejeras de la Reina, dos en especial.

Lady Saturn usaba un vestido negro como la noche, con nada más que un broche de libélula en el escote, Lady Mars portaba un delicado vestido rojo con un fénix dorado al vuelo, sobre sus hombros portaba una chaqueta corta al estilo chino con cuello mao, aquel vestido había sido un obsequio de sus maestros en China

Los ojos de todos en el palco estaban puestos en la bella violinista que ejecutaba un solo ante todo el reino pero para el Rey Endymion no pasó desapercibida aun en medio de la obscuridad la forma en la que el novio de su hija veía a Lady Saturn, tal vez porque sus ojos estaban puestos en la bella ninfa sentada al lado de la muchacha. Rini no se daría cuenta de ello ya que había tenido que bajar junto con su madre, Lady Venus y Lady Neptune para la culminación del acto de aquel día. Él debería de tener su atención al frente, pero la voz de una de las mujeres en el palco capturó su atención de inmediato al escucharla nombrar a alguien que conocía de sobra.

- Rei, ¿es verdad lo que nos dijo Sokon Ryu?- Interroga la mujer de cabello castaño a su amiga en voz baja- ¿de verdad fueron a entrenar a la playa tan temprano?

- Mako chan, pon atención- regaña Rei a su amiga en un volumen de voz tan bajo que casi nadie se percata.

- Oye, yo entiendo que quieras mantenerte en forma. La flexibilidad es importante. Sobre todo si vas a probar la posición que te recomendé ¿ya la hiciste?

- Mako, baja la voz- Insiste la guerrera de fuego notando que algunos dentro del palco se interesaban por aquella charla, entre ellos el rey que tenía la vista clavada en esas mujeres.

- Por tu cara ya la hiciste ¿fue con el general Ryu? Ese hombre no te quitaba la vista de encima y es tan sexy que…

- Shh…te escucharán- refunfuña la guerrera de Marte.

- Yo probé con Andrew una posición la semana pasada que…

- Lady Mars, Lady Jupiter- Regaña Luna a ambas mujeres- hagan el favor de retirarse del palco. Al parecer su charla es mucho más interesante que el evento en honor de la princesa

- Luna, deja de hacer las cosas grandes- dice Amy- Solo están charlando

- Si, de algo que dudo que ella haga alguna vez- susurra la castaña al oído de su amiga a modo de que solo ella y Hotaru escuchen, el comentario hace reír a la más joven de las tres.

- Si les parece más divertida su charla que el concierto creo que deberían retirarse, igual usted Lady Saturn.

- Si, creo que será lo mejor- apoya desinteresada la castaña- Tienes que decirme quién es el afortunado.

Las tres mujeres salieron del palco principal, las dos pelinegras apenadas mientras la castaña liberada por poder salir de aquel evento que no le agradaba mucho. Las formalidades habían dejado de gustarle desde hacía muchos años atrás.

- ¿Makoto, qué te pasa?- se queja la seria mujer de cabellos negros- Nos has metido en un aprieto grande

- vamos, no lo es tanto. Despreocúpate. Lo que me interesa es que respondas a mis preguntas, ¿es el general Ryu con el que tienes una aventura?- insiste la castaña notando que su amiga luce preocupada por tal pregunta y observa de reojo a la joven a su lado- Hotaru, me robaré a mi amiga por un momento, deberías ir a dormir.

La chica no tuvo mucha oportunidad de decir nada, en menos de lo que hubiera esperado ambas desaparecieron sin rastro alguno, dejando a Hotaru sola en aquel lugar.

- Creo que tendré que regresar sola…- se resigna la chica de cabellos cortos

- No si usted me lo permite- dice una voz masculina haciéndola girarse

- Usted…

- Lady Saturn, permítame escoltarle hasta sus habitaciones, por favor- pide educado el muchacho de ojos dorados.

- no es necesario, sé perfectamente donde queda mi habitación- responde seca la muchacha

- Lady Saturn ¿acaso he hecho algo para ganarme su desprecio? Si es así…le suplico me disculpe

- Usted no ha hecho nada, pero deseo que las cosas continúen así. Si me permite…prefiero ir a la cama y dormir…

Helios no pudo decir mucho pues la joven salió corriendo de aquel lugar, el chico de ojos dorados no pudo evitar observarla hasta que desapareciera totalmente.

- Entonces ahí te veré yo…

- Helios…

- Su majestad- se vuelve apenado el joven chico

- ¿a qué está jugando, jovencito?- interroga directo el monarca

- ¿disculpe?

- Me he dado cuenta de cómo ve a Lady Saturn esta noche ¿Le parece adecuado?

- Rey Endymion, yo…

- Escuche, no permitiré que juegue de esa forma con los sentimientos de mi hija.

- Usted me está juzgando mal, su majestad. Yo sería incapaz de jugar con…

- Sé lo que vi esta noche, Helios. Le invito a analizar sus sentimientos. No permitiré que juegue ni con Hotaru ni con Rini. - Vuelve a decir el soberano de ojos azules, la seriedad jamás había llenado de esa forma su rostro- Una vez que tome una decisión, hágamelo saber…tiene hasta el fin de semana…

Endymion volvió al palco de honor dejando solo al joven de ojos dorados, tal vez al Rey no le caería mal seguir sus consejos de vez en cuando….

_Una inmensa pagoda roja custodiaba a la joven con el precioso kimono de seda morado con luciérnagas rosas al vuelo, un Obi rojo con algunos Kanjis con su nombre apretaban su cintura. En el cielo observaba una lluvia de fuegos artificiales con bellos colores._

_- Sabía que vendrías- dice la chica a alguien que se acercaba a sus espaldas- ¿tienes la costumbre de llegar siempre a las espaldas de las personas?_

_- hola, princesa…hoy me costó más trabajo que otros días encontrarle…le busqué en el bosque de luciérnagas durante horas…_

_- ¿el bosque de luciérnagas? me gusta cómo suena sonríe Hotaru sin dejar de mirar el cielo iluminado por fuego_

_- ¿qué es este lugar?- interroga el joven de ojos dorados_

_- ¿no lo sabes tú?- se apena la chica sentándose en uno de los batientes a ver la lluvia de fuegos artificiales- he soñado con este lugar desde que era una pequeña niña, siempre me ha dado tanta paz_

_- juraría que he visto este cielo tan peculiar en algún otro sitio, en algún otro sueño…pero no recuerdo exactamente bien donde…_

_- Siento que tiene algo que ver conmigo, con mi origen. Me gusta pensar que estoy en casa._

_- debe ser lindo tener un lugar al que puedas llamar hogar- deja salir de sus labios el hombre de cabellos blancos_

_- ¿tú no tienes uno?  
- He vivido en muchos sitios, pero jamás he tenido un hogar ni una familia…_

_- tal vez ahora la tendrás…con Rini, quiero decir…_

_Helios miró con tristeza a la muchacha frente a él, había algo que quería salir de sus labios, pero no se lo permitió y lo único que pudo hacer fue extenderle la mano._

_- ¿me mostrarías tu sueño?_

_Hotaru accedió. Había algo en él que le permitía confiar, al menos en sus sueños ¿qué podía pasarle?_

_Aquella noche el sueño fue largo y placentero, Hotaru no recordaba haber dormido tan profundamente descansado tan bien. Habían recorrido las llanuras de aquel árido lugar montando en grandes y veloces caballos, Hotaru en uno negro como la noche y Helios en uno blanco como la nieve, Hotaru siempre recorría aquel lugar sola, hacerlo en compañía le hizo sentir mejor._

_Tal vez era solo una noche, pero en los sueños el tiempo no se mide igual que en las realidades, en un sueño puedes vivir años, vidas completas. Ese fue el caso de Hotaru que en solo una noche pudo recorrer el mundo entero, de la mano de ese muchacho de mirada dorada…_

**_Garuda a pesar de las lluvias hace entrega de la segunda parte del regalo de cumpleaños a Lady Eboli. Anoche el internet me traicionó y tuve que esperar hasta hoy para poder subirlo, pero finalmente aquí está :D_**

**_Este minific consta de 3 capítulos, así que el del mes próximo será el último ¿qué pasará? tan tan taaaaan._**

**_Amigocha, espero que este regalo esté siendo de tu agrado y que te arranque al menos un par de sonrisas en estos días tan pesados de finales de Tesis. _**

**_Con mucho cariño_**

**_La maga_**


	3. Chapter 3

**El brillo de una Luciérnaga**

**capitulo 3**

**"Luz y Obscuridad"**

Por la mañana el desayuno transcurría animadamente. Rini hablaba de lo maravilloso que había sido el concierto de la noche anterior y lo feliz que la había hecho que todos pusieran tanto esfuerzo en todos esos eventos, poco era lo que podía hacerse para demostrar lo felices que estaban sus padres por el cumpleaños de la pequeña dama, su única heredera.

Aun así, Hotaru estaba absorta en sus pensamientos con una dulce sonrisa en los labios, hubiera continuado así, si no escucha a unos lugares de ella la voz de Lady Jupiter llamando su atención.

- Hino, no has probado tu desayuno- susurraba (extrañamente) La mujer de cabello castaño

- No tengo hambre, Mako Chan- responde la de ojos amatista en el mismo tono

- ¿cómo no vas a tener hambre si te levantaste antes del amanecer a entrenar? Maldita la hora en la que me ofrecí a entrenar contigo- gruñe la de ojos verdes sirviéndose una taza más de café- estás loca

- Lo necesitaba, Mako Chan.

- Ya te dije que entrenando no es cómo vas a resolver tu problema

- ¿ocurre algo, Sensei?- Termina por intervenir curiosa la muchacha de cabello negro yendo más allá de lo que sus buenas costumbres le indicaban e interviniendo en aquella conversación privada

- No pasa nada, Hotaru. Todo está bien- le sonríe de una forma dulce la guerrera de fuego, pero aquella sonrisa no le llegaba a la mirada, mirada que luce triste y ojerosa.

El desayuno terminó y todos se retirarían a sus habitaciones a alistarse para el recorrido de esa mañana, era una sorpresa de la cual solo pocos sabían, pero que todos deseaban ver. Solo se sabía que era un regalo especial para la princesa y muchos comentarios estaban en el aire.

Durante el recorrido Lady Mars se separó del grupo para intercambiar un par de palabras con su Reina, nadie escuchó de lo que hablaban, pero la preocupación se reflejó en los ojos azules de la reina que solo acató abrazar a su vieja amiga y derramar un par de lágrimas. Eso despertó la curiosidad en más de uno aquel día, incluido el Rey Endymion ¿de qué hablarían esas mujeres? ¿qué tendría tan preocupada a Lady Mars y qué sería tan doloroso que la Reina derramara un par de lágrimas?

El destino final del recorrido de ese día era un inmenso invernadero, cosa que sorprendió a más de alguno ¿cuándo habían construido un invernadero? ¿para qué harían uno tan grande?

La respuesta vino casi inmediatamente, el invernadero no era tal, sino un santuario de mariposas. Una cantidad inmensa de mariposas salieron volando cuando el grupo se acercó lo suficiente, mariposas de distintos colores, mariposas grandes y otras tantas pequeñas, mariposas que creían extintas y otras que jamás nadie había visto, entre ellas una que vino a pararse directamente en el hombro desnudo de Lady Mars: Una mariposa de fuego.

El pequeño animalito desprendía fuego de verdad, era precioso y brillante, pero no quemaba a la mujer que la contemplaba. Ese espectáculo solo lo observaron algunos ojos, ya que las miradas estaban en La pequeña dama quien como niña pequeña saltaba y corría intentando tomar entre sus manos alguna mariposa.

- ¿qué es eso?- pregunta Makoto quien ve a su amiga como hipnotizada con la vista en la mariposa de fuego, otras más habían venido a seguir a su pequeña amiguita alada- Jamás había visto mariposas de ese tipo.

- Son mariposas de fuego- Explica Rei como sumida en un sueño, algunos de esos seres alados se posaban sobre el vestido largo de Lady Mars, como deseando envolverla, protegerla- Eran muy comunes en Marte, durante el milenio de plata.

- ¿cómo lo sabes?- Interroga la castaña intentando tomar una pero esta le quemó la mano y Makoto solo acató a llevar su dedo a la boca para calmar el dolor.

Algunas otras Mariposas de fuego se acercaron también a Hotaru que no estaba lejos de ambas mujeres y quien había escuchado aquella conversación, una de las mariposas se posó en su cabello y otra más en el hombro de la muchacha, al igual que a Lady Mars, los seres alados no le quemaban.

- Lady Mars- se escucha la voz de Luna que interrumpe tan bella escena haciendo que los seres alados volaran en ese mismo instante, algunos de ellos quemando el rostro de la mujer de vestido amarillo al pasar- Necesito que me informe de qué habló con la Reina hace unos instantes, parece que le ha afectado mucho.

Rei clavó su mirada amatista en la de la mujer ante ella, era raro que ella mirara con tal desdén a alguna persona, pero en ese momento lo hizo y de una forma que asustó a las dos mujeres cerca de ella.

- Si tanto te interesa deberías preguntárselo a ella- se limita a responder la de ojos amatista

- Le estoy preguntando a usted- insiste de la ojos azules con voz enérgica.

- Solamente que yo no estoy obligada a responder tus cuestionamientos. Dependo directamente de la Reina Serena y es a ella y solo a ella a quien tengo que rendir cuentas. Si tanto deseas saberlo…pregúntale.

Rei no se quedó a esperar la réplica de aquel comentario y se acercó hasta donde estaba el resto de la comitiva, Rini tomó las manos de su amiga invitándola a correr con ella para disfrutar de aquella belleza de lugar, ambas reían y disfrutaban seguir a las bellas mariposas y la guerrera de Marte solo perdió su mirada en las inocentes chicas ¿en qué estaría pensando? se preguntaron más de uno ¿qué sería lo que tanto preocupaba a Lady Mars?

De nueva cuenta una mariposas de fuego se posó en el hombro desnudo de la bella mujer, tal vez dándole un mensaje de su reino perdido "No estás sola"

_Aquella noche Hotaru soñó con mariposas, cientos de mariposas de fuego iluminando la obscuridad de un lugar árido y solitario. No era el lugar al que había ido la noche anterior, pero lo conocía de sobra: era Saturno_.

_Se escondió entre una de las grietas de ese lugar. Escuchaba pasos pesados de monstruos aterradores, monstruos horribles con grandes dientes capaces de destrozar a cualquiera de una sola mordida, Hotaru sintió miedo._

_Las mariposas salieron de pronto de aquella grieta provocando demasiada luz, luz que alejó a aquel monstruo y le permitió a la muchacha salir a recorrer aquel lugar, aquel solitario lugar._

_Las mariposas de fuego le escoltaban como fieles centinelas, eran iguales a las que había visto aquella tarde en Tokio de cristal, pero no era la primera vez que les veía y le sorprendió escuchar de Lady Mars que eran mariposas típicas de Marte ¿qué hacían unas mariposas típicas de Marte en un lugar tan lejano y feo como Saturno? No tenía idea_.

_La soledad era su destino, eso le habían repetido miles de veces todos "eres un ser de destrucción" llegaron a comentarle algunos y a temerle otros. Siempre había sido así. Eran poco los que no le temían, eran pocos los que de verdad le apreciaban, incluso Setsuna, la guardiana del tiempo llegaba a temerle, podía verlo en su mirada rubí algunas veces._

_Le sorprendió de sobremanera que Lady Mars la acogiera como su protegida cuando el reinado esperado comenzó. A pesar de haber vivido un tiempo con las Outers, jamás se sintió tan en casa como con Rei, y sabía que a ella le pasaba igual. _

_Para muchos, Sailor Saturn era une herramienta, un simple método para acabar con poderosos enemigos, aun a costa de la vida misma, pero no para Rei, eso lo veía en su mirada. _

_Aquella mujer, "la dama de hielo" como le llamaban algunos, era capaz de preocuparse por ella y hacerlo en verdad, como una madre._

_Hotaru no recordaba el rostro de su madre, ella había muerto cuando Hotaru aun era muy pequeña y luego muchos años después en su lecho de muerte Souichi Tomoe le confesó la verdad: Era adoptada y el hombre al que ella siempre conoció como padre desconocía por completo su origen, aun así para ella Souichi Tomoe siempre sería su padre._

_Jamás comprendería porque una mujer tan inteligente y bella como su Sensei seguía sola. Sabía que pretendientes no le habían faltado, pero siempre les había rechazado ¿cuál sería la razón?_

_- Vuelve a cambiar de locación, princesa- Interrumpe sus pensamientos una voz que esperaba escuchar desde que se fue a la cama, la muchacha sonrió al solo escuchar la voz anhelada._

_- ¡Helios!- Saluda animada la muchacha corriendo hacia él_

_- ¿qué lugar es este?_

_- Saturno, mi hogar_

_- ¿esto un hogar?- se extraña el de ojos dorados_

_- El hogar al que fui condenada desde mi nacimiento, el hogar al que estoy encadenada al menos._

_Las palabras de Hotaru entristecieron al guardián de los sueños pero esa tristeza se borró de su rostro y ofreció su mano a la chica que luego de dudar un poco aceptó._

_- En los sueños no existen las cadenas…ven, quiero mostrarte algo_

_- ¿qué es?- duda la chica_

_- Confía en mi…._

_Helios se transformó en un Pegaso, uno blanco y de bellas alas que invitó a la chica a subir a su lomo, el olor a Mediterráneo, a sal, a arena y a Sueños embriagó a la joven que no podía sentirse más feliz que en ese momento._

_El Pegaso emprendió el vuelo dejando atrás tanta soledad, dejando atrás toda esa obscuridad._

_Un mar de nubes comenzó a envolverlos, nubes llenas de luz y de suavidad. Algunas de ellas hicieron cosquillas a Hotaru provocando en ella algo que Helios se había dado cuenta muy pronto que adoraba: Su risa._

_- ¿qué es este lugar?- interroga Hotaru abrazándose al cuello del Pegaso_

_- son los sueños, los sueños de todos los que duermen- explica por telepatía el bello animal que consigue llegar a lo alto de una montaña y descender ahí- aquí me gusta venir algunas veces_

_- ¿y puedes visitar los sueños de todos?_

_- Solo de los que me lo permiten, aunque jamás me he encontrado con una puerta cerrada. La gente no se preocupa por quién entra o sale a su sueño_

_- ¿y son sueños independientes?- interroga la chica_

_- No. Algunos no lo son- responde el joven de ojos dorados- Hay algunas personas que tienen lazos tan fuertes que son capaces de compartir sus sueños. _

_- Pero no pasa muy a menudo- deduce la chica, Helios niega con la cabeza._

_- Hay que tener demasiados lazos y muy fuertes para poder hacer algo así. A lo largo de la historia solo lo he visto un par de veces._

_- Ha de ser bellísimo poder compartir tus sueños con una persona especial- suelta la chica de ojos amatista._

_- ¿con quién los compartirías tú, Hotaru?- pregunta dulce el Pegaso_

_- Con mis padres- no duda la chica de mirada amatista viendo hacia la nada- adoraría poder pasar tiempo con mis padres…Pero eso ya no es posible…_

_- Todo es posible en el mundo de los sueños…_

_- ¿todo?_

_- Todo…_

_- Si tú me lo permites yo…_

_El sueño se vio interrumpido, su despertador había sonado y Hotaru no pudo escuchar lo que Helios tenía que decirle, Ni hablar…un día más de eventos, a levantarse._

Para aquel día estaba programada una demostración de artes marciales cortesía de Lady Mars. Durante todos esos años, la guapa ex sacerdotisa del templo Hikawa se había perfeccionado en todas las ramas posibles: Taekwondo, karate, kendo, kung fu y algunas otras de occidente que incluían Esgrima , Savate y Musado; pero esa tarde, justo esa tarde Lady Mars se enfrentaría con su mejor alumna en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo para demostrar el avance en el entrenamiento de sus poderes.

Hacía décadas que nadie usaba las ropas oficiales de Senshi, esa tarde Rei portaba su traje marinero rojo y terminaba de meditar en un rincón de palacio cercano al lugar donde sería la batalla, cuando estuvo lista se puso de pie para tomar su sitio, le llamó la atención encontrar al Rey Endymion charlando con su pupila en un sitio muy cercano al patio donde sería la batalla.

Su majestad, le juro que entre el joven Paraskevópulos y yo no hay nada- decía apenada la muchacha de cabellera corta.- Yo sería incapaz de fallarle a Rini, ella es mi mejor amiga.

Hotaru, si me he tomado el atrevimiento de preguntarte, es debido a que he notado en Helios un cierto interés por ti-dice con voz suave el monarca- En todos estos años he llegado a quererte como a una hija. No me gustaría que ese muchacho te rompiera el corazón , si así fuera yo….

Su majestad, le juro que no tengo ningún interés en Helios, digo…en el joven Paraskevópulos. Si él tiene otras intenciones o intereses, sepa que no es correspondido.

Te pido que me tengas confianza. Si ese muchacho llega a molestarte o a incomodarte…

Descuide, su majestad. Eso no pasará, pero le agradezco su interés…- dice sonriente la muchacha de ojos amatista- Ahora debo ir a mi lugar…

Anda…

La seria mujer de ojos amatista tomó el camino contrario al mandatario para poder llegar a su lugar en el patio, no deseaba tener que encontrarse con Endymion. Necesitaba ser dueña de sus nervios y tratándose de él lo veía poco probable, algo había en ese hombre que le robaba la calma de sus nervios y de todo su ser.

Muchos ciudadanos de Tokio de cristal se habían congregado aquella tarde en el patio central de palacio para ver una batalla entre la famosa Lady Mars y su pupila.

Entre las gradas la mayoría de las personas lucían animadas mientras otras pocas cuantas lucían nerviosas, esas personas temían por el bienestar de ambas, pero les hacía sentir más tranquilas el hecho de saber que las dos eran guerreras consumadas que sabían lo que hacían y así era.

Para minimizar los riesgos de daño a los asistentes, Lady Mercury había implementado una barrera protectora alrededor del patio para impedir que cualquier fragmento de energía saliera del campo de batalla y aun más, para evitar afectar aun más el lugar, se había decidido que tanto maestra como pupila usarían solamente sus espadas para tal demostración: Espadas de fuego.

En los últimos años Hotaru había logrado desarrollar poderes de fuego como su Sensei, a más de uno le sorprendió pero la justificación más acertada era que esos poderes eran debido al entrenamiento que venía recibiendo la joven desde hacía muchos años atrás, nadie intentó investigar más a fondo.

La batalla fue épica. Maestra y alumna se batieron en un duelo casi igual, era como ver a una figura luchar contra su propia imagen ante un espejo, un baile coordinado de movimientos perfectamente practicados que hacía difícil obtener un ganador. En un momento la balanza estuvo a favor de Lady Mars y otro después, cuando algo pareció distraer entre las gradas a la maestra estuvo a favor de Hotaru, quien por error quemó la mano de su instructora, eso la hizo reaccionar y mantener la guardia. Era algo raro en Lady Mars el estar distraída, pero esa tarde lo estaba, aun así, cuando la batalla estaba casi en igualdad de condiciones, un movimiento certero inclinó la balanza a favor de la heredera del poder de Marte convirtiéndola en la ganadora.

Lady Mars…

Helios ¿qué haces aquí?- cuestiona seca la mujer de cabello negro mientras seca el sudor de su frente con una toalla

Debo decir que me sorprendió que usted participara en la actividad programada el día de hoy.

¿por qué iba a sorprenderle? Jamás he faltado a mis obligaciones con el reino

Es que en su situación no creí que usted se atreviera a pelear

¿mi situación?

Supe que en su visita al templo de la nube se lastimó la mano. He visto que se duele y no creí que con la mano lastimada combatiera.

Hay que tener perfecto dominio de la mente sobre el cuerpo, Helios- minimiza ella y da dos pasos al frente- Por cierto….Hotaru es la única que sabía de mi herida…Hablaba en serio cuando dije que no quería que la lastimaras…

Descuide, no la lastimaré. No es mi intención herirla- explica el joven de ojos dorados con seriedad.

A veces lastimamos a aquellos que nos importan, incluso cuando es sin intención. Aun así les herimos…

No lo haré, le doy mi palabra…

Más te vale…- murmura seca la mujer de ojos amatista, ella no jugaba cuando de sus seres queridos se trataba. Luego dio media vuelta para alejarse dejando a solas al guardián de los sueños. Helios sabía que sueños o no, Rei Hino convertiría su vida en una verdadera pesadilla si llegaba a lastimar a esa chica.

_Aquel era un lugar precioso, uno que jamás había visitado en sus sueños y menos en la realidad. Un mosaico de tonalidades turquesa invadía lo alto de un risco, decenas de albercas cristalinas convertían ese sitio en un lugar mágico. _

_Ella vestía una túnica en color lila, una túnica larga y fresca que permitía no sentir el calor de aquel lugar. Algunas mariposas de fuego volaban juguetonas mientras ella intentaba seguir a alguna de ellas y aprisionarla entre sus manos, extrañamente ahora ellas escapaban de sus manos ¿a dónde podrían ir?_

_Siguió a aquellos seres tan místicos y tan hermosos intentando descubrir dónde se habían metido esos seres que tan acostumbrada estaba a soñar y los encontró…._

_Desde la sombra que le proporcionaban los frondosos árboles de aquel lugar pudo ver que una pareja estaba en el mismo lugar donde ella había comenzado, Una bella mujer de cabellos negros de la cual no pudo ver su rostro se encontraba aprisionada entre los brazos de un alto hombre ensartado en una elegante armadura azul con el escudo de un león y un arpa al frente, él también tenía el cabello negro, como esa mujer y como ella. No podía ver su rostro, pero él era tan guapo y ella tan bella._

_La mujer de cabellos negros cedió ante algunas palabras dichas en su oído y enredó sus brazos en aquel cuello, fundiéndose ambos en un suave beso, uno lento y lleno de pasión contenida y de amor mal oculto, había tanto entre ellos._

_-Los encontraste…_

_- ¿a quiénes?_

_- A tus padres…-contesta el joven a sus espaldas, Hotaru no necesitó girarse para saber que se trataba de Helios, y sonrió sin perder de vista a aquella pareja, aquella pareja que se amaba tanto…_

_- cómo… _

_- ¿lo supe? Investigando un poco… haciendo mi tarea- responde el muchacho de cabellos plateados- quería verte sonreír…_

_Una pequeña niña de corta cabellera negra llegó corriendo a abrazarse a aquella pareja. El alto hombre la levantó en brazos mientras la mujer de la vaporosa toga llenaba de besos el dulce rostro de la niña que reía feliz._

_Esa eres tú…de pequeña…_

_Helios colocó su brazo sobre los hombros de la muchacha de cabellos negros. Aquel toque erizó la piel de la chica al solo contacto y ella se giró para perderse en esos dulces ojos amatista de la Sailor de la destrucción._

_Mi idea era hacerte sonreír, no hacerte llorar- se apena Helios limpiando un par de lágrimas fugitivas que escapaban de los ojos de la bella muchacha._

_Gracias, Helios… Gracias…_

_Amatista y dorado se cruzaron por un segundo, segundo que pareció una eternidad, eternidad en la que dos almas se expusieron a sus verdaderos sentimientos, a la verdad de sus corazones._

_Un roce suave de aquellos labios pálidos color rosa virginales de la mujer que estaba condenada a causar destrucción y dolor detuvo el tiempo por un instante. _

_Fue un beso suave y dulce, uno que despertó sentimientos en Hotaru que jamás esperó sentir, emociones en Helios que se creyó incapaz de vivir, no él…_

_Hotaru cerró sus ojos para entregarse a aquella sensación, a aquel sentimiento que la invadía por completo, cuando abrió los ojos estaban en un lugar diferente, uno al que ella jamás había ido. Había total obscuridad solo neutralizada por el brillo de algunas luciérnagas._

_Por primera vez en todas esas noches, no fue Helios quien manejó aquel escenario, no fue él quien los llevó hasta allí, sino Hotaru y sus más ansiados sentimientos, el chico la miró como deseando adivinar sus pensamientos, la duda estaba en su cabeza y de aquellos labios rosas solo salió una palabra que le abrió las puertas del paraíso " Sí…"_

_Los besos de Helios se deslizaron por el blanco cuello de la joven, yendo más allá de lo que alguna vez hubiera imaginado, a cada paso recorrido, a cada beso depositado era consciente del despertar de la pasión en aquella frágil muchacha._

_Aquellas pupilas amatista resplandecieron con un brillo siniestro, un brillo ardiente que despertaron en ella a la mujer de fuego que llevaba dentro, una que se entregó por completo a aquello que estaba emergiendo de todo su ser._

_El suave vestido morado de Hotaru cayó al suelo revelando su completa desnudez, desnudez que Helios reverenció con devoción, depositando una cadena de besos húmedos por toda su piel. Helios jamás imaginó que la obscuridad sería tan perfecta, hasta que se perdió en ella._

_Luz y obscuridad fueron uno por un momento. Luz y obscuridad se fundieron en las profundidades de la virginal piel de Saturno, Luz y obscuridad fueron el cielo y el infierno hasta perderse en un desolado lugar que era todo y nada a la vez._

_Un centenar de luciérnagas revoloteaba alrededor del lugar donde reposaban aquellos amantes. Los pequeños insectos iluminaban aquella noche obscura. Pareciera como si estuvieran solo rodeados por estrellas, por bellas estrellas fugaces que casi podían tocar, si lo desearan._

_- ¿qué me estás haciendo, Hotaru Tomoe?- Pregunta con voz quedita el guardián de los sueños que aprisionaba entre sus brazos a la frágil chica que sonreía tímidamente._

_¿yo?_

_Tu…solo tu…eres tan perfecta. Eres la luz en la obscuridad y me encanta…- confiesa el de cabellos dorados acariciando la mejilla de la muchacha entre sus brazos- Hotaru…hay algo que quiero confesarte_

_¿qué es?_

_No…hoy no. Mañana- dice el guardián de los sueños- Hoy quiero quedarme con este recuerdo en mi mente, en mi corazón. Mañana…Mañana te veré en el bosque de las Luciérnagas, ahí te contaré de lo que quiero hablarte…_

_Vaya sueños raros que he tenido estas últimas noches…- bromea Hotaru recargándose en el pecho del hombre ante ella -Cómo me gustaría que esto no fuera solo un sueño…_

_A veces los sueños se vuelven realidad…_

Esas palabras resonaron una y otra vez en la cabeza de Hotaru. Extrañamente aquella mañana no hubo rastro de alguna sombra en la mirada nocturna de la joven chica, ella sonreía de una manera extraña, quien no la conociera podría pensar que Sailor Saturn estaba… ¿enamorada?

Un día de campo estaba programado para aquel día, uno en el que le mostrarían a la bella princesa las nuevas especies de flores que se habían encontrado, entre ellas una blanca con destellos rozados a la que llamarían "pequeña dama" en honor de la dulce chica, eso se celebraría con una comida en el campo bajo algunas carpas.

El pasar el frasco con la mermelada se consideraría un acto inocente y falto de cualquier malicia, pero para Lady Mars y para el Rey Endymion no pasó desapercibido el tono en el que el joven de pupilas doradas le solicitó a la joven de cabellos negros tan inocente alimento, tampoco el sonrojo en aquellas pálidas mejillas fue pasado por alto, aunque la bella princesa no se dio cuenta de ello y tampoco nadie más en la mesa, todos estaban demasiado ocupados en sus propios asuntos.

La frágil chica no era una persona que gustara de convivir con grandes grupos de personas y en un momento dado se vio agobiada por tantas personas y decidió apartarse un poco de todo y de todos, perdiéndose en los jardines de palacio que para esas fechas estaban llenos de flores, entre ellos tulipanes.

Su vista se clavó en un extraño tipo de flor: Un Tulipán negro uno negro que tenía las puntas ligeramente moradas, no pudo evitar acercarse a olerla y sonreír, el olor de aquella flor era similar a la lavanda, si tuviera que describirlo podría decir que olía a lavanda e incienso.

¡Déjeme en paz!- Escuchó la joven gritar una voz femenina que reconoció en seguida y decidió ocultarse entre los tulipanes para evitar ser vista- ¿acaso usted no entiende?

No, no entiendo, Rei- refunfuña el hombre que camina detrás de ella, se trataba del Rey Endymion- Te he suplicado toda la semana que hablemos, pero tú no haces caso.

No deseo hablar con usted

Pues yo si

¿es acaso una orden, su majestad?- Enfrenta la bella mujer de cabellos negros mientras observa con molestia al hombre ante ella

¿tiene que serlo para que me escuches, Rei?- se lamenta Endymion- ¿no podemos hablar como personas civilizadas? ¡ Somos adultos por todos los Kamis!

Se lo he dicho hasta el cansancio. Yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted

¿no pensabas decirme que piensas escapar de mi de nuevo, Rei?

¿yo escapar? No seas tan egocéntrico, Endymion. Mi vida no gira alrededor de ti.

¿entonces por qué te vas? ¡piensas irte por un año, Carajo! ¿por qué?

No tengo porqué darte explicaciones- se desespera la mujer de cabello largo- Lo que yo haga con mi vida es asunto mío y solo mío. Ahora vete de aquí y déjame en paz. No me busques más problemas de los que ya me has causado.

El hombre de ojos azules se queda en su mismo sitio sin hacer caso de la petición…o la orden de la mujer ante él.

¡Vete!

Hotaru no pudo evita impactarse ante el tono autoritario en el que su maestra le hablaba al soberano de Tokio de cristal y sin darse cuenta movió los arbustos cerca de ella, ambos adultos se percataron de que no estaban solos.

Hablaremos después…- Se resigna el soberano retirándose de aquel lugar para dejar sola a la mujer de cabellos obscuros,

Hotaru, puedes salir…- Murmura la guerrera de fuego con toda tranquilidad

Sensei, yo…- se apena la chica de cabellos negros- Yo no vi nada…

Aquello no pareció mortificar a Lady Mars quien luego de guardar silencio un par de segundos clavó sus pupilas en las tan parecidas a las de ella.

Hotaru…- Inicia Rei buscando las palabras adecuadas en su mente- Creo que ya escuchaste algo al respecto…Voy a irme de palacio. Le he pedido permiso a la Reina Serena para ausentarme un año, iré al Tíbet…

La joven de cabellos cortos se encogió de hombros preocupada, aquella noticia la entristecía demasiado para poder decir algo.

Si lo deseas puedes venir conmigo. O quedarte aquí, con la Reina y con Rini…Es tu decisión, en esta ocasión no voy a obligarte a nada…

¿un año, Sensei?- se duele la chica de cabellos cortos. Rei Asiente.- ¿puedo pensarlo?

Solo esta noche, mañana, al terminar el baile del último evento me marcharé. Prometí a la Reina quedarme hasta el último día de festejos del cumpleaños de la pequeña dama…- Respondió la mujer de ojos amatista y largos cabellos de noche, dicho esto se alejó dejando a solas con sus pensamientos a la chica que desde hace años se había convertido en algo más que solo su alumna.

La chica de ojos amatista tendría demasiado que pensar. Sabía que no había realmente nada que la atara a Tokio de cristal, aun así algo en lo más profundo de su ser le decía que no debía irse, no aun…

¡Hotaru!

Rini

¿dónde te metes? Te he estado buscando por un buen rato, quiero que te tomes una foto conmigo y el resto de mis amigos, ven- pide la muchacha de largas coletas rosas.

Si, vamos.- Acepta Hotaru dándose cuenta que finalmente está sola, Lady Mars ha desaparecido ¿finalmente hablaría con el Rey Endymion de aquello que parecía tan importante?.

Hotaru, ¿sabes?- cuenta sin poder ocultar la emoción la chica de ojos rubí- Creo que Helios es el chico adecuado para mí.

La muchacha de ojos amatista se detuvo a mirar el rostro ilusionado de su joven amiga, aquellas palabras se habían clavado como puñales en su dulce corazón.

¿en…en serio?

Si, en serio. Espero que muy pronto me lo proponga…

¿el qué?

El casarnos, claro está- Dice con naturalidad la muchacha heredera al trono.

Dos palabras que calaron profundo en el corazón de la joven guerrera de la destrucción, ahora era ella quien se sentía destrozada por dentro y no entendía el porqué, Helios era solo un sueño ¿o no?

Es que Helios es tan especial. No todos los días te encuentras de novio al guardián de los sueños…

¿cómo dices?- se para en seco la confundida muchacha.

No te lo había contado ¿verdad? Es que hemos tenido tan poco tiempo para hablar. Si, Helios es el guardián de los sueños ¿no es fantástico? Tiene la posibilidad de ver tu alma, lo que piensas. Visitarte en sueños….

Un silencio sepulcral de la chica de ojos amatista.

Creo que ha estado muy ocupado, porque no me ha visitado desde que llegó a Tokio de Crista, pero la verdad es que los sueños con el Pegaso eran mágicos

Pegaso…

Si, es su verdadera forma: Un Pegaso blanco de bellas alas…Soy tan Feliz, Hotaru

La chica de coletas rosas se abrazó a su amiga emocionada mientras la otra intentaba asimilar tan funesta noticia.

Ven, vamos a tomarnos la foto. Hoy nada puede hacerme más feliz .

Hotaru no tuvo mucha elección que seguir a su amiga. Para su mala suerte a la pequeña Dama se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de sentar a Hotaru junto a aquel chico de ojos dorados al que prefirió ignorar. Si algo había aprendido en todos esos años de su maestra era a comportarse a la altura en el momento. Y Hablando de su maestra… ¿dónde estaba ella ahora?

La vio aparecer poco antes de que estuvieran todos juntos para la foto. La guerrera de Marte venía acompañada de Lady Jupiter y ambas portaban una mirada seria y preocupada. Sabía que si su tutora contaba con una confidente, esa era Lady Jupiter y por su rostro algo serio e importante les había ocurrido en el tiempo que estuvieron lejos ¿qué estaría pasando?

Aquella noche Lady Saturn se reportó enferma para asistir a la gala programada. Según supo sería una obra de teatro con las actrices de moda en la que la famosa Lady Venus haría una participación especial. La verdad era que a Hotaru no se le antojaba sentarse en el mismo kilómetro cuadrado que aquel mentiroso hombre que había jugado con ella.

La preocupada mejor amiga de Lady Saturn le envió al médico real para revisarla, ella argumentó tener jaqueca y luego de indicarle reposo y algunos analgésicos el médico se retiró para dejar sola a la chica, ella solo deseaba estar sola, sola en su eterna obscuridad…

Hotaru…- Llamó una dulce voz que se acercaba poco a poco hasta donde estaba ella en medio de la obscuridad, algunas lamparitas con forma de mariposas y libélulas permitían que la habitación no estuviera en total obscuridad, aunque Lady Mars se ayudó encendiendo uno de sus dedos hasta llegar al tocador y prender una pequeña velita sobre el mueble- ¿qué ocurre?

Nada, Sensei. Es solo un dolor de cabeza- Responde la chica intentando ocultar su rostro y hundir los sollozos de su garganta

No me mientas, Hotaru- pide la mujer de ojos amatista mientras acaricia la mejilla de la chica - Ambas sabemos que no es un dolor de cabeza.

La chica de corta cabellera no pudo decir nada, solo escondió su rostro entre las manos ya que las lagrimas fluían sin que pudiera evitarlo.

- Fui tan tonta, Sensei- se duele la chica de ojos amatista escondiéndose cual niña pequeña en el regazo de su madre en el regazo de Lady Mars

- Tonta no, pequeña…Ingenua, no seas tan severa contigo- pide la mayor de ambas intentando calmar el sufrimiento de su pupila - Cometiste el error que cometemos todas: Confiar…

.- ¿cómo pude creer que él de verdad se interesaría en mi teniéndola a ella? ¿cómo pude siquiera permitirme pensar en él cuando estaba prohibido?- se culpa la joven muchacha avergonzándose de sus sentimientos.

- Eres joven, cometiste un error . Todas hemos caído alguna vez en palabras zalameras , no te culpes…-El idiota es Helios por no apreciar a la maravillosa chica que tenía frente a él.

- ¿cómo sabes que se trata de Helios?- se confunde la chica mirando con sus pupilas a aquellas tan iguales.

- Hay cosas que saltan a la vista cuando conocemos bien a las personas.- Responde la tutora provocando temor en la más joven- Descuida, dudo que alguien más se diera cuenta de ello…

- Quiero irme de aquí cuanto antes- pide la chica de ojos amatista. Mañana, a primera hora, antes de que todos despierten. Vamos al Tíbet, Sensei o a donde sea… No quiero verlo.

-Hotaru…

- Por favor, vámonos. Sé que tu también necesitas escapar de…- Las palabras de Hotaru mueren en su garganta y prefiere no pronunciar el nombre que está en sus labios- de Alguien…

- Lo hablaremos mañana cuando estés más tranquila. Será mejor que duermas un poco

- No. No quiero dormir- Se molesta la chica de cabellos cortos- No quiero verlo

- Hotaru ¿sabes qué es lo bueno de los sueños?-cuestiona la tutora mientras la joven niega con la cabeza- Que en tus sueños eres tú la que manda. Tienes el poder de decidir quien entra y quién sale de ellos.

- Si- dice intentando convencerse de aquellas palabras la joven

- iré a buscarte un poco de agua, no tardaré.

- Pero, Sensei…el evento de hoy…

- Pedí permiso a Serena para quedarme a cuidarte. Entre tantas personas nadie notará mi ausencia, descuida.

Hotaru no quiso llevar la contraria a esa mujer que tan bien conocía. Era más que cierto que era una decisión suicida discutir con aquella mujer de ojos amatista y solo la miró salir de la habitación agradeciendo aquel gesto de cariño hacia ella y no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿así se sentirá tener una madre?

Rei salió de la habitación de su pupila con rumbo a la cocina, jamás habría esperado encontrar enfundado en un frac negro a la persona que esperó encontrar: Sentado sobre la alfombra, a no más de un metro de la puerta de la habitación de Lady Saturn, el soberano de Tokio de crista aguardaba con mirada preocupada.

No permitió que la sorpresa fuera evidente en su rostro y pasó de largo cual si no le hubiera visto, como era de esperarse, el alto hombre se puso de pie para seguirle.

- Lady Mars…-nombró el soberano, pero ella continuó su marcha- Rei…

Tampoco hubo alteración alguna, la mujer de ojos amatista siguió caminando hacia las escaleras de servicio que eran el camino más corto a la cocina.

- ¡Hōbijin! - gritó en un tercer esfuerzo el desesperado soberano. Como supuso, eso hizo girarse a la bella ex sacerdotisa que lo empujó y aprisionó contra una de las paredes de las escaleras deteniéndole por el cuello y cubriéndole la boca con la otra. El Rey Endymion prácticamente cambió de color a falta de aire para respirar.

- ¿está usted loco? ¿cómo se atreves a llamarme así? - Indignada interroga Rei que termina por soltar el cuello de Endymion al ver que el aire le era tan necesario- Es un imprudente.

- No sería imprudente si tu no fueras tan necia

- ¿qué es lo que desea? - apresura la seria mujer- No estoy de humor para hablar de sus necedades.

- Saber cómo está Hotaru- dice sincero el pelinegro- Se que no es un dolor de cabeza lo que la aqueja… ¿no es así?

- No soy quien para hablarle de ello, su majestad- dice altiva la mujer de ojos amatista- eso es algo que solo le corresponde a la misma Hotaru.

- Por favor, Rei. Sabes perfectamente lo mucho que me importa, que Hotaru es para mí como una hija…por favor…

- Sé que lo es, Endymion. Pero aun si quisiera decírtelo…no puedo traicionar la confianza de Hotaru…

- Solo contéstame una cosa. Es Helios el responsable de sus lágrimas ¿no es así?

Rei meditó un segundo su respuesta para finalmente agregar.

- La mayoría de las veces, Endymion nuestra intuición está en lo correcto… Pero no me pidas que te dé más detalles… Porque me es imposible hacerlo…

- ¿ Irás a la gala de esta noche?

La mujer de ojos amatista negó con la cabeza

- Nadie me echará de menos en la gala y prefiero quedarme a cuidar de Hotaru…me parte el alma verla tan mal.

- Yo las echaré de menos a ambas…pero comprendo tus motivos…

Rei siguió caminando pero se detuvo un par de escalones después de dar unos pasos.

- Endymion….- llamó con voz suave la pelinegra- Por favor…No hagas un escándalo de esto…Por tu hija…

- Te lo prometo….

- gracias…

- Rei…

- ¿si?

- Cuídala mucho….por favor….

La sacerdotisa afirmó con la cabeza. Tal vez siempre discutiría con Endymion pero también sabía que tenía bastantes cosas en común con él, aun a su pesar…

_Esa noche el guardián de los sueños recorrió el largo pasillo de los sueños. Al parecer no todas las personas estaban durmiendo aquel día pero a él solo le interesaba ir a un lugar: El bosque de las luciérnagas_.

_En las manos llevaba un tulipán negro con las puntas en morado. Desde que le vio en el vivero no pudo dejar de pensar que era la adecuada para ella. _

_Luego de alejarse de ella durante el día, finalmente se había llenado de valor. Esa noche le confesaría a Hotaru la verdad de su naturaleza y también le diría lo mucho que le amaba, necesitaba hacerlo, moría por hacerlo pero Hotaru jamás apareció._

_La buscó en la pagoda con cielo morado y en aquel paraíso de cascadas, también fue a las ruinas de Saturno y a una decena de lugares para encontrarla, pero nada Funcionó. Hotaru no estaba ahí, tal vez no dormía aun…_

_Cuando terminó de buscar hasta el último rincón donde pudo pensar decidió dejar de esperar y buscarla, buscar directamente a Hotaru, no podía esperar más._

Cortó algunos tulipanes del jardín, de ese mismo tipo que había creado para entregarle a aquella chica en su sueño y se dispuso a abandonar el anonimato para salir a la luz, para confesarle la verdad a su amada luciérnaga.

Al tocar la puerta le sorprendió encontrar a una bella mujer de cabellos negros y ojos amatista, más no a la que esperaba ver.

- Lady Mars..

- ¿qué hace usted aquí?- interroga con tono molesto la antigua guerrera de Marte cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Yo….deseo hablar con Hotaru- se arma de valor el joven ante la mirada amenazante de la tutora de la joven.

- Ella está durmiendo- explica seca la dama de hielo.

- Ambos sabemos que no es verdad, Lady Mars. Por favor, dígale que me escuche…necesito hablar con ella…necesito….

- ¿no cree que ya ha hecho bastante?- cuestiona directa la heredera del poder de Marte- Le advertí que no la lastimara y lo hizo. Jugó con los sentimientos de Hotaru.

Un silencio sepulcral entre ambos. Helios se supo descubierto y eso le heló la sangre ¿Hotaru ya sabía la verdad?

- Lady Mars, Yo le juro…

- No necesita jurar nada. Desde que lo vi en los jardines reconocí su mirada, usted es uno de tantos que disfruta jugando con los sentimientos de los demás sin importarle nada más que su ego…

- Es que…Lady Mars, yo…yo necesito explicarle a Hotaru…Decirle…

- Ya le ha dicho lo suficiente. Ella no quiere hablar con usted, no hoy…

- Está bien…me retiraré, por Hoy…pero mañana volveré a buscarla. Dígaselo, por favor…

El guardián de los sueños, el Pegaso blanco de mirada dorada lucía derrotado en aquel momento, triste como jamás lo había imaginado y Rei Hino no pudo evitar dejar de sentir pena por él, aunque luego miró al interior de la habitación, A la joven indefensa que se había quedado dormida entre Sollozos y fue otro el sentimiento que invadió su alma: Coraje…

El día del último festejo de cumpleaños para la bella princesa había llegado. Aquella mañana la Pequeña dama y las antiguas senshi que sirvieron para consolidar el gobierno del que hoy era parte desayunaban familiarmente en una de las terrazas de Tokio de cristal. Se hablaba de los pormenores del último y más grande baile del año en Tokio de Cristal.

- Y la orquesta sinfónica tocará para abrir el baile, su majestad- explica la mujer de cabello turquesa- todo está listo ya.

- También los disfraces. He de decir que quedaron hermosos- apoya la rubia cantante- Mi diseñador es el mejor.

- Todo será perfecto esta noche, Madre- dice emocionada la muchacha de ojos rubí- ¿no estas emocionado, Helios?

El joven de ojos dorados tenía la vista perdida en la nada aparentemente, más no era así. Su mirada se perdía con tristeza en la bella luciérnaga sentada como estaba ella en realidad, muy lejos de él.

Hotaru por su parte no lucía triste o molesta, sino distante. Tenía el mismo aire aristocrático y frío que portaba su maestra quien compartía la conversación con los otros comensales a pesar de las insistentes pupilas azules que la observaban intentando guardar discreción pero para el guardián de los sueños no había secretos.

- ¿Helios? ¿estás bien?

- Si, claro…es solo que…no me gustan los eventos masivos.

- Pues si te casas con nuestra Rini deberás acostumbrarte, querido- le dice sonriente la rubia de ojos azules que rió escandalosamente.

- ¿casarse?- se escandaliza el Rey- ¿no es aun muy pronto para hablar de esas cosas?

- Su majestad, La pequeña dama cumple dieciséis años..- Intenta conciliar Luna- La idea de una boda no es tan descabellada

- Lo es para mí- Serio interviene el monarca- Mi hija aun tiene mucho que vivir y que aprender antes de tomar una decisión de esa índole.

- Bueno, bueno. No hagamos una tormenta de esto- pide la sabia Reina- Aun no hay un anillo en esta mano ni una propuesta de parte de Helios ¿o la hay?

- No, su majestad- se limita a contestar apenado el muchacho.

-Y espero que así siga- Seco interviene el Rey.

- Dejemos de lado ese tema- pide la reina de coletas- No arruinemos las últimas horas de este día. Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi única Hija y también damos la despedida a mi mejor amiga que se va a un largo viaje.

- ¿te vas, Rei?- cuestiona preocupada Lady Mercury- Pero si acabas de llegar…

- Vine solo por el cumpleaños de la pequeña Dama, se lo expliqué a la Reina desde antes de mi viaje a Pekín.

- ¿no puedes quedarte más tiempo? - se acongoja Lady Venus- Siempre viajas

- Ella siempre tiene una constante necesidad de viajar. El fuego no puede retenerse, chicas. Así es su espíritu- apoya la castaña que bebe de su jugo divertida- Pero ahora si tráeme algo lindo ¿quieres? No sé como pretendías que yo cupiera en ropa china, es demasiado pequeña.

- No, Mako chan, tú eres muy alta- aclara la rubia

Las risas imperaron en aquella mesa aunque no todos lo hacían. Dos de los tres hombres que compartían la mesa lucían realmente preocupados. Posiblemente su malestar era el mismo…

- Sensei…-Llamó la muchacha mientras su tutora cepillaba el negro cabello ante el espejo. - ¿de verdad era necesario que nos quedáramos en el palacio hasta esta noche? Tal vez…

- Serena me lo ha pedido. No podía oponerme, Hotaru- interrumpe la maestra a la alumna que ya había terminado su arreglo personal.

-¿nos iremos hoy mismo, cuando termine la fiesta?

- Si. Inmediatamente después

- Gracias, Sensei- respira aliviada la chica cuando escucha que un golpe en la puerta de la habitación.

Ambas se miran extrañadas y Rei va a abrir la puerta. Nadie se encuentra ahí, pero un ramo de tulipanes negros con las puntas moradas se encuentran en la puerta de la habitación, con una carta sobre él.

- es de Helios…- Explica Rei a la chica sentada en el tocador que se pone de pie mostrando una entereza y una soberbia que Rei jamás imaginó ver en aquel rostro.

- No me interesa leerla, Sensei- seria responde la joven que se pone su antifaz de mariposa caminando hacia la puerta- ¿nos vamos?

Aquella muchachita que había renacido una y otra vez ahora lucía dura, fría, una dama de hielo…justo como Rei…

Hotaru salió de la habitación dejando atrás a su maestra. No quería oír sermones. Solo deseaba hacer acto de presencia a ese último evento y luego estaría lejos muy lejos de las mentiras de Helios.

La mujer de larga cabellera negra que portaba un traje negro con un escote que dejaría boquiabierto a más de uno se detuvo para leer aquella carta. No era correcto, pero algo más poderoso que ella le dijo que debía abrir aquella carta y la leyó:

_Querida Hotaru:_

_Sé que me consideras la peor escoria del mundo por haberte engañado y que me odias por ello, tal vez lo merezco._

_Mi intención no era enamorarme de ti pero tu luz, tu brillo y ese gran corazón que tienes fueron más fuertes que cualquier cosa y me perdí por ti._

_Sé que no merezco que me perdones pero te suplico me des la oportunidad de explicarte las cosas y pedirte perdón. Eres lo más bello que ha pasado en la vida._

_Si de algo me arrepentiré eternamente, es de haberte fallado, y tal vez no habrá castigo más terrible que perderte para siempre. …_

_Helios_

Rei tuvo un deja vu. Hace muchísimos años, ella había recibido una carta muy similar, una que había tirado a la basura sin pensarlo y aunque no lo aceptara, se había arrepentido cada segundo de su vida por haberlo hecho. ¿estaría cometiendo Hotaru el mismo error que ella? No podía saberlo.

El baile final de aquella noche era el máximo evento del año. Todo el reino estaba invitado a festejar el cumpleaños de la dulce princesa de ojos de rubí.

Rini había elegido una mascarada como cada año. Adoraba las mascaradas y no podía perder la oportunidad de hacer una.

Su madre portaba un vestido plateado con un antifaz de cisne. Con sus rubias coletas largas no podía lucir más hermosa.

Su padre portaba un Smoking negro con chaleco gris, su máscara estaba inspirada en la del fantasma de la ópera, como siempre su padre lucía elegante y varonil. Cómo había pedido a los Kamis encontrar un hombre tan guapo y gentil como su padre, al parecer…lo había encontrado.

- Rini…¿podemos hablar?- Pidió el joven de ojos dorados quien usaba un Smoking en color crema y un antifaz de unicornio. Al parecer no podía alejarse mucho de su verdadera naturaleza- En privado…

- Claro…

El Rey vio como su única hija se alejaba a los jardines de palacio con aquel joven que no terminaba de agradarle del todo y no pudo evitar salir tras ellos de la forma más discreta. Su primer instinto fue reclamarle, gritarle y pedirle una explicación por el comportamiento que había tenido durante aquella semana.

Endymion se percató de la seriedad en el rostro de su hija y en la del chico. Luego unas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por aquellos ojos rojos que había visto ver la luz del día por primera vez. Unas palabras de la boca de su hija y un asentimiento en el rostro de él. Luego Rini enredó sus brazos besando a aquel chico que lució sorprendido por aquel movimiento.

El monarca no pudo soportarlo más y se lanzó sobre aquel muchacho a golpes para separarlo de su hija, derribándolo sobre el suelo y propinándole un golpe con el puño cerrado sobre el rostro. Un hilo de sangre corrió inmediatamente por la pálida boca de Helios.

- ¡papá, detente!- suplica la aterrada muchacha de vestido rosado.

- ¡no! Éste imbécil recibirá su merecido- asegura el pelinegro- No le permitiré seguir jugando con los sentimientos de las chicas, dice amarte a ti y mientras tanto…

- ¡papá, basta!- llora la chica de ojos rubí- ¡Helios y yo terminamos!

- ¿qué?- se desconcierta el monarca- Pero yo vi que….

- ¿Qué le daba un beso de despedida a mi ex?- indignada la muchacha de largas coletas rosas- Papá. Helios ha sido sincero y me ha dicho que se enamoró de alguien más.

- ¿tú qué?

- Me he enamorado sin esperarlo de otra chica, su majestad; y consideré inadecuado seguir una relación con su hija si mi corazón pertenece a alguien más.

- Helios no es el patán que crees, papá- molesta reprende la joven

- Yo lo…lamento

- Será mejor que me vaya….

- No, Helios- Suplica la joven del cumpleaños- Por favor, quédate…

- Lo lamento, Rini…debo hacer algo muy importante ¿me disculpas?

- Anda…ve- apoya la chica y el muchacho de cabellos plateados besa el dorso de su mano respetuosamente- No olvides que prometiste que siempre seríamos amigos…

- y así será…

Helios corrió al interior del palacio dejando solos a padre e hija. Endymion no pudo dejar de admirar a aquel muchacho por su sinceridad y se preguntó en silencio "¿qué hubiera pasado si él hubiese sido la mitad de valiente que él para luchar por lo que amaba?"

De una misteriosa manera, Hotaru se las había ingeniado para salirse del baile sin ser detectada. Ya se había tomado las fotografías correspondientes y había charlado con su mejor amiga, pero no deseaba seguir en aquel lugar, no si corría el riesgo de encontrarse con "él"

Lo mejor sería arreglar sus cosas. Terminar de hacer maletas para marcharse a media noche con su Sensei. En un inicio no le alegraba tanto la idea de estar fuera de palacio por un año, pero ahora…un año le parecía poco tiempo.

Tenía lista su maleta y le pareció extraño que su maestra no fuera a su habitación llegada la media noche. Rei era muy puntual y jamás llegaba tarde ¿qué la habría demorado? No lo sabía, pero pensó que lo mejor era ir a su habitación a buscarle.

Sobre la cama con cabecera de fénix de plata y el edredón rojo perfectamente tendido encontró solamente una carta, una carta sincera con el último consejo de enseñanza de maestra a alumna:

_Hotaru:_

_Te he enseñado todo lo que sé y tal vez más de lo que debí, por lo que estoy segura que tu formación ha terminado. Te he dado todas las lecciones posibles y esta será la última ya que no seré más tu Sensei ni seguiré sirviendo al Reino. He presentado a la Reina mi renuncia irrevocable, ella lo ha aceptado._

_Solo hay una última lección que debes aprender: Sigue a tu corazón y no dejes que el orgullo decida por ti, si lo haces tal vez algún día te arrepientas y para entonces puede que sea demasiado tarde. No sigas mis pasos, me he equivocado demasiado para ser tu ejemplo… confía en tu voz interna y no temas enamorarte…_

_Tu amiga y maestra:_

_Rei Hino_

Un par de lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas rosadas de la chica de cabellos cortos. Ahora estaba sola, la única persona en la que confiaba, la única en la que podría confiar se había ido…

- Hotaru…- escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, pero ella no se giró. No deseaba que esa persona le viera llorando, no deseaba mostrar su debilidad.

- Mi amada Hotaru…- volvió a llamarle aquella voz.

La muchacha de ojos amatista se giró molesta hacia aquel hombre que le había roto el corazón

- ¿cómo se atreve? - Reprocha ella abofeteando al hombre de ojos dorados, pero éste lejos de apenarse tuvo un brillo siniestro en la mirada y aprisionó entre sus brazos a la bella chilla estrellando sus labios en los de ella.

La sorpresa llegó a la mirada amatista de ella, pero no pudo ir más allá y se perdió en aquel beso, entregándose a aquellos labios ansiosos. Cuando el aire les faltó se separaron un poco y Helios acarició con delicadeza el rostro de la joven entre sus brazos.

- Lo lamento…lamento no haber sido sincero desde un inicio…lamento….

Esta vez fueron los labios rosados de Hotaru los que se apoderaron de los de Helios evitando que las palabras siguieran fluyendo. Ya no lo necesitaba.

El mundo dejó de girar, todo dejó de ser importante y de repente estaban en un campo de luciérnagas, en el mismo que habían visitado varias noches atrás, con una pequeña diferencia: Estaba plagado de tulipanes negros y morados.

- ¿qué es esto? ¿estoy soñando de nuevo?

Helios negó con la cabeza y una tímida sonrisa en los labios.

- Tu eres un sueño vuelto realidad, Hotaru…tu eres la luz que brilla en la obscuridad, a pesar de ella…

Un sonrojo en las mejillas de la heredera de Saturno ¿qué había en Helios que la hacía sentir así? No lo sabía, pero le hacía sentir bien…

Helios se separó un poco de aquella ninfa de luces y sombras y cortó un tulipán del suelo para entregárselo a la bella muchacha de ojos amatista con solemnidad.

- En el lenguaje de las flores, el tulipán simboliza una declaración de amor sincera.- explica el muchacho.

- ¿intentas decirme algo?- bromista interroga la muchacha

- Te amo, Hotaru Tomoe…te amo más de lo que jamás imaginé poder llegar a amar a alguien…

El alto chico tomó de la cintura a la muchacha haciéndola girar en el aire mientras ella reía embriagada de felicidad.

- Yo también te amo, Helios Paraskevópulos…te amo a pesar de los obstáculos…

- Ya no hay obstáculos, mi dulce luciérnaga- Responde con voz dulce el joven acariciando con la punta de su nariz la de la muchacha entre sus brazos.

- Pero, Rini…-recuerda apenada la chica de cabellos cortos

- He hablado con Rini y soy libre para amarte…

-Pero…ella….

- Ella estará bien…Te lo prometo…- Asegura el joven de ojos dorados con una decisión que la convence.

Hotaru se abraza a aquel muchacho sintiéndose segura entre sus brazos, completa con sus labios, pero hay algo que la intranquiliza…

- ¿qué ocurre mi bella luciérnaga?- cuestiona Helios con dulzura no pudiendo ser ajeno a la preocupación de aquella alma que ahora era ya un poco suya…

- Es mi Sensei…Lamento que su historia no pueda ser como la nuestra. Lamento que no pueda estar con el hombre que ama…

Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en los labios de Helios que no pudo evitar una mueca divertida en ese rostro casi siempre serio.

- ¿dije algo gracioso? - se molesta un poco la muchacha, pero Helios solo niega con la cabeza sin poder quitar lo divertido de su rostro tomando las pequeñas manos de Hotaru entre las suyas y le sonríe.

- ¿recuerdas lo que te conté de los sueños?

- ¿qué en los sueños no existen cadenas?- responde confundida la muchacha de ojos amatista pero Helios niega con su cabeza de nueva cuenta

- que hay algunas personas que tienen lazos tan fuertes que son capaces de compartir sus sueños. Lady Mars es una de esas personas- explica el guardián de los sueños convirtiéndose en Pegaso e invitando a la joven a subir a su lomo- Ven conmigo…

Cabalgaron hasta un campo de lavandas, el más grande que hubiera visto Hotaru alguna vez.

Helios le explicó por medio de telepatía que nadie podría ver que ellos estaban ahí, que solo eran simple espectadores de aquel sueño al que se habían colado sin permiso.

Hotaru no entendía del todo qué hacían ahí, pero sus dudas fueron despejadas casi al instante cuando visualizó a una mujer de caperuza roja y de a que se colaban algunos hilos de negros cabellos. Su olor a incienso era inconfundible, se trataba de Rei. ¿qué hacía Rei en aquel lugar?

Unas manos fuertes sujetaron por la espalda a la maestra de Hotaru, presionándola contra un torso ancho que la reclamaba como suya, ella se dio media vuelta y encadenó sus brazos al cuello del hombre al que besó apasionadamente con un beso arrebatador que los derribó a ambos sobre el suelo lavanda de aquel campo. Sus cuerpos actuaban por inercia o tal vez por un deseo superior a sus cuerpos y a sus propias conciencias. La heredera del planeta de fuego perdió sus manos entre las telas del pantalón de Endymion hasta abrir lentamente su cremallera. La lujuria se revelaba en aquellas miradas que se decían todo y nada sin palabras, se deseaban tanto…

Las manos juguetonas del soberano de la tierra se deslizaban por las curvas bajo aquella capa arrancando a su paso intensos gemidos de placer que la guerrera del fuego no podía y no deseaba limitar. Esas mismas manos se perdieron bajo el vestido de aquella mujer, explorando aquella intimidad que conocía tan de sobra, lo sabía…estaba lista.

En un segundo ambos fueron uno, en un segundo la ropa estaba de más. La hombría de Endymion reclamó las profundidades de la intimidad de Rei como suyas, el cuerpo de Rei no puso ninguna negativa y por el contrario, cedía a cada centímetro conquistado, no deseaba ocultarlo más, no en aquel lugar donde podía estar con él sin limitaciones…

Aquellas bocas se enredaron con sus lenguas, aquellos cuerpos se entregaron sin reservas, sin limitaciones, sin barreras.

Allí donde los anhelos no eran prohibidos, allí donde los mayores deseos no podían ser reprimidos, aquellos dos amantes se deshicieron de las inútiles máscaras de apariencias para ser solo ellos: el amor a flor de piel.

Al final de aquella batalla donde como siempre que dos amantes se enfrentan ganó el amor. Solo la capa roja de Rei se mantenía en pie sobre ellos, cubriendo la desnudez de sus cuerpos con aquel color escarlata impregnado de un fuerte olor a lavanda que se revolvía con las notas de incienso, dejando en el aire una perfecta sinfonía de olores de antaño.

La blanca desnudez de Rei descansaba sobre el torso duro del heredero de la tierra que aun luego de aquella batalla cuerpo a cuerpo se negaba a soltar aquel aparentemente frágil cuerpo del suyo, le deseaba demasiado, le amaba demasiado para dejarla ir, así fuera en sueños.

- ¿estás segura que marcharte fue la decisión correcta?

- Si, lo estoy…-asegura de una forma convincente la mujer de ojos violeta que besa ligeramente la comisura de los labios de él.

- No debiste dejarme…- es el reclamo tierno que sale de los labios de Endymion mientras acaricia la mejilla sonrojada de aquella mujer- Habías jurado no volver a irte, no volver a dejarme…

- Fue lo mejor, Endymion…

- Perderte siempre, en cada oportunidad no es lo mejor, Hōbijin….al menos no para nosotros…

- No…no para ti y para mi… pero nosotros ya no somos lo importante ahora, Endymion- Explica con tristeza la bella mujer que entrelaza sus dedos entre los largos de él.

- Serena…-Deduce el pelinegro con molestia- Al diablo con Serena, al diablo con el reino y al diablo con todos…vendería mi alma al mismo demonio por poder estar juntos sin barreras… Regresa a palacio…por favor. Como tú quieras, en la forma que tú me lo indiques…solo quiero estar a tu lado, Rei

- No puedo volver…- confiesa con pesar la bella mujer que esconde su cabeza en el cuello de él.

- ¿cuándo dejarás de anteponer tu deber a nuestra felicidad? Te amo y sé que tu a mi ¿qué puede ser más importante que eso para que escapes de esa forma, Rei?

Un silencio aterrador invadió aquel lugar. Rei no era el tipo de mujer que se quedaran sin palabras, no era el tipo de mujer que temiera externar algo. Aquel silencio detuvo el corazón de Endymion; necesitaba escuchar una respuesta de ella, la que fuera aunque la que salió de aquellos labios rojos casi como un susurro los dejó mudos a ambos.

- Estoy embarazada…

Endymion despertó sobresaltado a la mitad de la noche. Miró sobre el reloj del buró y vio que eran las tres de la mañana. Que sueño más perfecto y raro había tenido la noche anterior: el campo de lavandas, Rei y ese exquisito olor a incienso y lavanda…su confesión…

No, imposible. Solo había sido un sueño, Lady Mars se había retirado del baile antes de que este finalizara con un destino desconocido para casi todos en el reino. Aquel campo, aquella risa, aquellos besos solo eran resultado de sus más obscuros deseos escondidos durante tantos años para aparentar una perfección que no la era en absoluto.

Miró a la mujer rubia que yacía a su lado sobre la cama, Serena: Su destino.

Si, esa era su realidad y no había forma de liberarse de ella. Rei, su sueño, sus anhelos serían siempre eso: un dulce y hermoso sueño del que jamás quisiera salir.

Sale de la cama para servirse un poco de agua y luego se gira para volver a la cama pero algo llama su atención. Enredada entre las sábanas se encuentra una caperuza roja que recuerda perfectamente y por inercia la lleva a su nariz, el olfato le confirma lo que supone desde un instante. Un rostro perfecto de porcelana viene a su mente como dueña de aquella prenda y de pronto todo el sueño viene a su mente de golpe, claro y nítido como si lo viera a través de un cristal. Aquellas palabras retumban en su mente "Estoy embarazada"

Dos palabras, un silencio, el universo cambiando a cada segundo y después simplemente la nada, porque los sueños solo son sueños…. ¿o no?

**¿Fin?**

**Bien, contra viento y marea y luego de 6 dias sin internet me dí mis mañas para publicar el capítulo que debo ¿qué tal? ¿qué opina la cumpleañera y los demás lectores? ¿fue de su agrado? espero que si. Muajajajjajajajaj ¿qué tal el final?**

**Gracias a todos los que dejan su Review, como les dije. Mis horarios han cambiado pero sigo escribiendo, cuando tenga lo suficiente prometo publicar**

**¡gracias a todos por su apoyo!**

**¿qué dicen? ¿fue solo un sueño?**

**Muajajajjajajaja**

**Con cariño**

**La maga**


End file.
